Friends or girlfriends
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Kendall doesn't want any trouble. But trouble seems to want him. What happens when Lucy asks Kendall out even though he's still with Jo? What does James have to say about that? And what happens when Kendall tells Jo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm baaaack! One day early even. I got some extra time today so I thought. Hey... Let's start up that new story? Ey?**

**You guys wanted a Jendall/Kucy/Jucy story. You got it. Here is your Jendall/Kucy/Jucy story *wink wink***

* * *

**1.**

"Well. Glad there's no more confusion." James said and patted his blond friend's shoulder. Kendall smiled at him and glanced over the taller boys shoulder just in time to see the rocker chick wink at him. He furrowed his eye brows and looked at James.

"Is it dusty out here?" He asked suspiciously.

"No." James said like Kendall was being dumb and gave him a weird look while shrugging. Kendall's eyes shot back to Lucy who gave him a confirming smile before disappearing into the lobby. Kendall narrowed his eyes a little. "Anyways." James said and made him look back at the pretty boy. "Now that we're not fighting over girls anymore, let's get back to the crib and find the others."

Kendall nodded slowly and followed James back up to 2J, where they found a broken Logan and Carlos sitting on a pony. The two taller boys looked at each other and then to their band mates.

"Um... help us?" James said and pointed at the two. Logan removed an ice pack from his head.

"Camille and I are dating again." He said. Both James and Kendall nodded.

"And Gustavo and Griffin are gonna kill me if I don't pick their favorite song to play for JoJo on the radio." Carlos said and leaned forward on the pony. Kendall gave him a dumb look.

"That's simple. Just pick the song you wanna play." He said and got an agreeing neigh from the pony.

"Oh yeah, I would love to!" Carlos said. "Question... how does that solve the 'kill me' part?" He asked and pouted. Jams and Kendall shared a sly look and got out their hockey sticks.

"We bring hockey sticks." They both said in unison. Carlos looked at them for a second and then grinned. Logan nodded approvingly and they all got up and went to the radio station.

Kendall tried concentrating on being the cool leader of Big Time Rush, enjoying some attention from the fans and protecting Carlos from Gustavo and Griffin. But there was something in the back of his mind... something that bothered him. That something was a girl named Lucy Stone. She had DEFINITELY winked at him before. What did it mean? Did she like him? Did he like her?! No he didn't. He had Jo. But... Jo was literally on the other side of the planet... But Kendall didn't like Lucy. Or did he?...

"Kendall?" James said, snapping the blond out of his thoughts. "Pizza. How about it?" He asked and patted his friend on the shoulder. Kendall blinked a few times and looked around at the other band members in the car.

"Sure." He said and smiled. "Pizza. Great. Let's get it." He said and Logan nodded before he turned left and pulled over by the pizzeria. They all got out and went into the small pizzeria and ordered before they sat down. Kendall slowly drifted away into his net of thoughts again and Carlos threw a napkin on him.

"Kendall!" He said and chuckled. "Earth to Kendall!" Kendall gave him a weird look. "What'cha thinking about?" Carlos asked and lit up as their pizzas came out from the kitchen. He squealed happily and grabbed a big slice. Kendall hoped that the pizza would distract the smaller boy and make him forget about his question. But Carlos looked at him, expecting an answer.

"N-Nothing." Kendall mumbled and stuffed his mouth full of pizza so that he couldn't answer any questions even if he wanted to. James rolled his eyes and shoved another napkin into Kendall's face.

"Quit being gross and don't eat like a pig." He said and sighed. Kendall blushed a little and wiped his mouth and chin with the napkin. "I can't believe you have a girlfriend and I don't." James muttered and shook his head. Kendall's head shot up.

"Yeah! Right! Because... I have a girlfriend! Jo!" He said proudly and way too loud. His friends looked at him and Kendall blushed again.

"You don't have to rub it in..." James said and actually sounded a little sad for a second. "But!" He said and held up a finger. "I think I've figured out a way to seduce Lucy." He said and grinned. Carlos looked at him and chewed his pizza.

"But Kendall said that she didn't want to go out with you." He said. James glared at Kendall.

"She will be mine!" James said and angrily continued eating his pizza. Kendall did the same... just not angrily. The boys finished and then went back to Palm Woods. Mrs. Knight greeted them with a bright smile when they came back.

"Hello boys!" She said happily and folded laundry. "Did you have fun?" She asked. The four boys nodded and sat down in the bright orange couch.

"Oh!" James exclaimed when they all sat down. "Now that we're all here. Kendall and I have something to say." He said and tried to sound important. "It's about the rules." Logan and Carlos both nodded. "We need to remove girls from the list. I think we create total girl chaos instead of avoiding it." He said and sighed. Kendall nodded.

"Alright." Logan said and looked at Carlos. "We'll have the meeting tomorrow and officially remove girls from the list." He said. James smiled and nodded. He shot Kendall a cocky smile and the blond rolled his eyes.

"She will be mine." James mumbled, still smiling. The three other boys sighed.

"James!" They all yelled.

* * *

**I've written on this story like crazy and... I admit. I actually like it. Hope y'all will to. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hello. Back with another chapter. I'ma bit tired and all so I'm later than usual. But it doesn't matter. **

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"How did we get in this mess?!" Logan shouted as the four boys ran through the park in nothing but their underwear. James waved his arms around and glared at the shorter boy.

"We messed up. That's why!" He yelled and turned tomato red when a few girls giggled at them.

"Shut up and run! Back to the apartment and we're done!" Carlos said and ran past Logan and hurried towards the staircase. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows when his three friends outran him and almost left him.

"G-Guys! Wait up I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because he crashed into someone and was completely knocked to the ground. He rolled over so that he wouldn't crush the poor person he ran into. "S-Sorry." He stuttered and blushed when he saw who it was.

"Trying to knock me off my feet, huh?" Lucy said and smiled at him. Kendall frowned and looked away. Embarrassed over his situation.

"I-I-I should really go." He mumbled and sat up. Lucy eyes him.

"Nice outfit." She commented and nodded at his white shorts. She giggled a little and Kendall got up.

"Y-Yeah..." He mumbled. "Bye!" He said and ran up the stairs and back into 2J where his friends where already getting dressed. He slammed the door shut and breathes heavily. Carlos chuckled.

"You really need to work out more." He said and shook his head. Kendall stared at him. James agreed.

"Yeah, you could just join me in the gym." He said and flexed a little, showing off his muscles. "If you can handle it." He said and gave Kendall a doubting look. Kendall glared at him.

"I-It's not..." He said but stopped. "I can handle it!" He snapped.

"Oh yeah?" James asked and smirked. "I bet you won't last one hour." He said and put his hands on his hips. Kendall pointed and glared at him.

"I bet I can do two." He said and pouted. James laughed and went over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, we are so on!" He said and shook it. He smiled at first then he lit up and got a smug expression. Kendall knew that face anywhere. It meant trouble. Probably for himself.

"I don't like that face..." He whined. James smirked and squeezed the blond's hand.

"Do you remember Halloween three years ago?" he asked. Kendall looked at his shorter friends and nodded slowly before looking back at James. "Do you remember what Katie wore?" He asked. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, she wore bunny-ears and that silly tutu skirt." He said and chuckled. James grin widened.

"Just that." He said and looked at Kendall. "Loser has to wear that same outfit for a whole day." Kendall's eyes grew to at least the double size.

"Are you serious?!" He yelled. "James you're insane! You-"

"A bet is a bet." James said and chuckled. "You already agreed, too." He said and smiled. Kendall pouted and hung his head. "See you tomorrow. Six o'clock. Sharp." James said before strutting into the bedroom and went to bed. Logan shook his head.

"You're really not good at this kind of stuff..." He said. Kendall sighed.

"I'm so gonna lose."

"Kendall! Oh! Kendall!" James sang and grinned. "Come out now, everyone is waiting!" He said and gestured at every single resident of the Palm Woods, waiting out by the pool. Kendall blushed and pouted.

He looked absolutely ridiculous in that stupid outfit. The fluffy, pink bunny-ears made his hair messy and all electric and the tutu skirt was just terrifying. James had somehow made forced him into one of his black tanks and shorts, too.

"Kenny, come out now!" James said, sounding very amused. "You can't hide in there forever." He chirped and pulled at the curtain to the green tent.

"Fine! Alright! Alright!" he snapped and opened the tent up and stepped out. Everyone laughed at him and he just wanted to melt into the ground and disappear forever. James bit his lip to hold back the laugh of his life.

"Aw, Kenny bunny is here!" He squealed. He pushed Kendall in front of himself and laughed. "Isn't he cute?" He asked, earning another wave of laughs. Kendall blushed and frowned.

"J-James..." He mumbled. But the pretty boy just laughed.

Kendall was just about to punch James when someone grabbed him and yanked him away from James, from the crowd and from the pool area. Kendall blinked a few times and tried to process what was going on. Was he being kidnapped by some kind of ninja? Wait... ninjas wore leather? He blinked again.

"L-Lucy?" He stuttered out. The rocker chick hushed at him and dragged him all the way to her apartment. When they were inside she took of the mask she was wearing. Kendall stared at her. "W-What are you doing?!" He asked. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Rescuing you, obviously." She said and put her hands on her hips. She eyed him. "You look adorable, by the way." She said and grinned. Kendall blushed and glared at her.

"Oh, shut it." He snapped and fixed the bunny-ears that was on the edge of falling off. Lucy giggled and tugged at the tutu skirt.

"Adorable." She repeated and giggled again. Kendall frowned.

"Not funny." He mumbled.

* * *

**The answer is: No, I don't know where I got this idea from... but I like it. *chuckles* **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm glad that y'all are enjoying the story so far. **

**Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

**3.**

"I think it's a little funny." Lucy said and flopped down on her couch. Kendall shifted awkwardly and looked around. Not sure what to do. "Sit." Lucy suggested. Kendall hesitated before quickly sitting down on the armrest of the couch. Lucy sighed. "I don't bite, Kendall. Sit." She said and patted the space next to her.

Kendall felt slightly uncomfortable. And his outfit made him feel like an idiot. He'd find a way to make James pay. Maybe change his expensive shampoo to a bottle of ketchup or something... Lucy turned on the TV and Kendall flinched at every move she made. He hadn't been alone with Lucy for a long time. Besides he had Jo. Wait a minute. Kendall did not like Lucy. At least not in that way...

"Kendall?" Lucy said and waved her hand in front of his face. Kendall blinked a few times and turned to her, looking like a lost puppy. "I asked if you wanted anything? Something to drink?" She asked and gave him a faint smile. Kendall stared at her for a second.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure." He stuttered out. Lucy smiled at him and got up and squeezed past him and into the small kitchen. He stared at the TV and pretended to watch the news when Lucy came back. She squeezed past him again and flopped down and handed him a can of soda.

"Wanna tell me why you're dressed up as a gay Easter-bunny?" She asked and grinned down at his clothes again. Kendall glared a little at her and blushed. Lucy looked back up at his face and he immediately looked the other way.

"Lost a bet..." He mumbled and took a sip out of the soda. Lucy laughed.

"To who? About what?" She asked and put her soda on the table. Kendall sighed.

"To James. He bet I couldn't last an hour in the gym..." He sighed again, louder this time. "And me and my big ass mouth just had to talk back." He shook his head. "'I bet I can do two!'" He said in a dumb voice, mimicking himself. Lucy laughed.

"Oh, Kendall..." She said and shook her head. "How long did you last?" She asked. Kendall rolled his eyes and drank some more soda.

"One and a half hour." He said. Lucy rose an eyebrow. "Have you seen James' workout routine?!" He yelled. "The man is a fricking monster in the gym! He takes 300 in bench! 300!" Kendall said and put his soda down before he could spill it all over himself and the couch. Lucy nodded, looking quite impressed.

"Impressive." She said and smiled. "And what do you do?" She asked. Kendall gave her a weird look. The he flexed his arms a little.

"Well... I happen to take 400 lbs in nothing at all." He joked and chuckled. Lucy giggled and poked his arm.

"Doesn't look that effective." She said and shook her head. Kendall fake gasped.

"It's super effective!" He said. "Look at these muscles!" He said and flexed again. Lucy started laughing again and Kendall stood up and posed. "What are you laughing about? Am I too buff for you?" He asked and took a step closer while striking another ridiculous pose.

"Stop it!" Lucy laughed. "Please stop! I might laugh myself to death! I can't take you seriously when you look like a gay rabbit!" She said and held her stomach. Kendall pretended to get offended.

"Gay rabbit?!" He exclaimed. "I'm not a gay rabbit! I'm a manly man!" He said and flexed while groaning. "Manly man!" He said. Lucy laughed so hard she was practically crying.

"Stop it! Kendall!" She yelled and kicked him. Kendall laughed and grabbed her leg, causing Lucy to kick even harder and with her other foot. "No! No! I'm ticklish! Stop it!" She yelled. Kendall smirked.

"Ticklish?" He said and chuckled. "Like... right here?" He asked and tickled the girl. She squirmed around on the couch.

"Stop it!" She yelled and laughed. "Stop!" She kicked with her other foot and Kendall fell over. Lucy quickly sat up.

"Ow!" Kendall said and frowned. "That hurt!" Lucy shook her head.

"That's what you get, Blondie." She said. "Don't you dare tickle me again!" She said. Kendall chuckled and got up and sat down in the couch again. "I'm serious." Lucy said. "Tickle me again and I'll glue those ears to your head." She said. Kendall chuckled again and fist-bumped her arm.

"Okay. Okay. No more tickles." he said.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Bringing you a new chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**4.**

Kendall stayed at Lucy's place most of the day. Watching TV, joking and making fun of Kendall's outfit. When Kendall finally left Lucy gave him a hug.

"I had fun, kidnapping you was a good idea." She said. Kendall frowned and looked at her.

"I thought you rescued me!" He said. Lucy chuckled.

"Nah, kidnapped you." She said and grinned. Kendall rolled his eyes and let her go.

"Whatever. See you." he said and walked over to 2J. He opened the door and was immediately met with his mother and younger sister on their way out. His mother eyed him.

"Sweetheart..." She said. "What are you doing?" She asked worriedly. Kendall sighed.

"Is that my old Halloween outfit?" Katie asked and giggled. James strode into the room.

"Kenny bunny!" He exclaimed. "There you are!" He said and walked over to the blond.

"Lost a bet... to James." Kendall mumbled and sighed. James chuckled.

"That's right." He said and lead the blond further into the apartment. "Carlos?" He called and the said boy appeared with a camera taking at least a hundred pictures. Kendall frowned and hid behind James.

"James! Carlos!" He whined and the pretty boy laughed.

"Okay. Okay. Carlos, stop." He said and put his arm around Kendall. "We're just messing with you Kenny bunny." He said. "But you need to learn to know your limits and not talk back." He said and patted the blond on the shoulder. Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Me and my big mouth." He said and pouted. James laughed a little and flopped down on the couch.

"So." He said. "Where have you been all day?" Kendall shrugged.

"I was kidnapped?" He said. James chuckled and shook his head. "I just hung at at a friend's place." Kendall said. James nodded and turned on the TV.

"You look really funny, Kendall." Carlos said. "Like a ballerina bunny." He chuckled. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Gay Easter-bunny." He said and shook his head. James laughed. Kendall smiled. James punched his arm a little.

"Too funny, bro." He said. "Hey! Maybe you can join me in the gym tomorrow too!" He said. Kendall frowned. "No betting, bunny-ears, tutu skirts involved." James promised. "I actually enjoyed your company. Even if you couldn't quite keep up."

"Come on, I kept up most of the time." Kendall whined. James chuckled.

"Alright." He said. "So what do you say? You on?" He asked. Kendall thought for a moment, then nodded. "Cool." James said and smiled. "We can be workout buddies." Carlos frowned.

"I thought I was your buddy." He said. James smiled at him.

"Well... Kendall's my workout buddy. You're my best buddy." He said. Carlos lit up and looked proud. "Now... the game is on in twenty. How about some snacks?"

Honestly, Kendall didn't mind going to the gym. He actually found some kind of relief in going there. But that relief quickly turned into frustration and annoyance when James wanted to 'kick it up a notch' or left him alone, making the blond looking like an idiot who didn't know what he was doing.

One time while the blond leader tried running on the treadmill and James stood next to him, helping him keeping the stupid machine under control, the pretty boy suddenly spotted Lucy walking past the gym and immediately ran out to talk to her. James of course forgot that he was supposed to help his friend and 'accidentally' pushed a few buttons speeding the damn thing up and making Kendall fall on his butt.

Then there was that other time when he was helping Kendall lift for the first time and ended up leaving him on the bench stuck between the weights and the bench and had to wait for James to come back and save him.

Long story short. James wasn't the best gym buddy. Especially not when a certain rocker chick was around.

"You know what, James?" Kendall said one morning and rubbed his sore head. "I think I'm gonna pass on the gym today..." He said and sighed. "I've been going every single day for a week... I deserve a break."

"A break?" James snorted. "You can't just take a break from going to the gym. That's not how you get the perfect body." He said and gestured to his own, perfectly sculpted body. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I know. But I'm not after 'the perfect body'." He said. "That's your thing." James nodded.

"It is." He said and smiled. "Oh, well... I'm going now." He said and disappeared out the door. Kendall shook his head and leaned his head in his hands.

* * *

**Short chapter I know. But yeah... I laughed so hard imagining Kendall fall on a treadmill. Oh god... I'm so mean... **

**Anyways. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Ugh. I've been so tired lately and upload haven't really been on my schedule. (The schedule is mostly getting back lost sleep)**

**But here I come with another chapter for you.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**5.**

After almost getting bored to death in the crib Kendall decided to go out. Maybe find Carlos. The little guy was always up to something. Boy was he right.

Carlos was in the middle of a street hockey match together with a bunch of the other residents on Palm Woods. Kendall lit up when he saw them and walked over to them. Carlos smiled at him while he dribbled past a dude in a red shirt.

"Hiya, Kendall!" He said and scored a goal. "Yes!" He said and highfived a guy in his own team.

"Hi!" Kendall said. "How's it going?" He asked. Carlos leaned on his hockey stick and looked really confident.

"It's going great." He answered. "Wanna join in?" He asked. "The other team needs another player and our team need more players to beat." He said with a big grin plastered all over his face. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that." he said. "Let me just go and get my stuff." He said and ran back to 2J. Just as he ran past Lucy's apartment the door opened and he ran straight into the open door. Falling backwards landing hard on the floor.

"Oh! Kendall!" Lucy yelled and knelt next to him. "Are you okay?!" She asked. Kendall groaned and sat up. "Oh my god. He's not answering!" Lucy freaked. "Oh no! Maybe he has a concussion?!" Kendall sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"_He_ does not have a concussion. _He_ is fine. Just sore." He muttered and winced. Lucy breathed out.

"Sorry, Kendall..." She mumbled. Kendall shrugged and spotted the suitcase in the door way. He nodded towards it.

"You going somewhere?" He asked. Lucy turned around and looked at the bag.

"Oh... um... yeah. I'm going to Kansas for a few days." She said. "Family thing." She said and shrugged. Kendall nodded again and Lucy helped him up on his feet. He winced a little. "Ooh... yeah, that's gonna bruise..." Lucy said and wrinkled her nose.

"It's fine. I'm a hockey player, I've been through worse. It didn't even hurt." He said. Lucy rolled her eyes and poked his forehead. "OW!" Kendall whined and glared at her.

"No. It don't hurt at all." She said ironically. "Idiot..." She muttered. Kendall sighed. "Hey, okay. I'm sorry I slammed the door in your face. Literally. Um... let me make it up to you?" Kendall shrugged. "I'll buy you dinner? When I come back." She asked. Kendall froze for a second. "What do you say?" Lucy asked and nudged his arm.

"L-Lucy... U-Um... Y-You know I'm dating Jo. R-Right?" he asked nervously. Lucy sighed and slapped his arm. "O-Ow!"

"I'm not asking you out, dummy." She said. "I'm just making it up to you. No need to panic." She said. Kendall nodded slowly.

"Alright." He said. "I accept your offer." He said. Lucy grinned.

"Cool. I'll pick you up on Friday. At eight?" She said and picked her suitcase up. "Dress nicely for me." She said and tugged at his collar before strutting away. Kendall blushed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not a date!" He said. Lucy chuckled.

"Not a date." She confirmed and disappeared around the corner. Kendall glared at the corner and then went over to 2J and started looking for his hockey stick, helmet and skates. Just then James came out of the steaming bathroom.

"Hi, Kendall." He said and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Can you please get dressed before you talk to me?" He asked and nodded towards the towel draped around James' hips. "Besides. _PLEASE_ tell me you don't strut around like that when mom and Katie are home. I don't my baby sister to get mentally scarred this early." James rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He said. "Do I look like some kind of pervert?" He asked. Kendall sighed.

"Right about now. Yes." He said. James glared at him and walked over to the room the two boys shared. Kendall looked over to the room and considered telling James about his 'not a date'-date with Lucy. Then he changed his mind in fear of getting turned into dust by the strongest member of the band.

"What are you thinking about? You're completely spaced out." James said and walked into the room again. This time fully dressed. Kendall blinked.

"U-Um... nothing." He mumbled. "Have you seen my hockey stuff?" He asked. James nodded.

"Yeah, they're over there." He said and pointed to the locker next to the door. Kendall nodded and went over and got his things.

"Okay. Going out. Bye!" He said and hurried down to join the hockey game. Not to brag... or anything like that. But as soon as the blond stepped out on the 'field' the game completely turned around and Kendall's team won with two points. Again, not bragging. But Kendall was the best hockey player.

* * *

**So. Not a date huh? Let's see where this takes us ;)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I've been... um... away? Not really but time isn't on my side. And I've been trying to relax and keep my stress level minimal. So yeah.**

**Here's another chapter for you. Short. But it's still a chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**6.**

A few days later, Friday morning, Kendall woke up and stared up at the ceiling. He was going out with Lucy today. NOT A DATE.

He rolled over and looked at the sleeping James. It was only 4.20 so the pretty boy would try and get his beauty sleep. Kendall sighed and got out of bed. Sleep wasn't really on his mind right now. He grabbed his phone and went out to the living room and sat down in the couch.

He had gotten a message. Not that long ago. From Jo. He smiled a little and opened it up.

_Hi, Kendall! You're probably not up but you'll see this when you wake up. Camille sent me a picture of you in a bunny suit! My question is: Why? _

_But don't worry, you looked really cute ;) - Jo_

Kendall chuckled and immediately typed in an answer.

_Nah, I'm up. Couldn't sleep. Yeah... the bunny suit. I lost a bet to James and this was the punishment. _

_I did look pretty cute didn't I? ;) _

_I miss you. - Kendall_

He sent the answer and leaned back in the couch. He suddenly felt really guilty, for some reason. He didn't really know why.

_By the way. Lucy is taking me out for dinner tonight. But I promise, it's not a date. Just wanted you to know. I don't want to keep anything from you. - Kendall._

He quickly sent and a tiny bit of the guilt disappeared. But it was still there. And he was actually nervous about Jo's answer. What if she got really sad or really angry? Minutes passed and he was starting to get really nervous. Maybe Jo didn't see it... what time was it there anyways? Like... midnight... tomorrow? Ugh. Timezones...

_Alright. Have fun. I trust you, Kendall :) - Jo_

Kendall stared at the reply. Was it really that simple? Was there a hidden message somewhere in there that said 'don't go'? He furrowed his eyebrows.

_It's just dinner. Don't worry. I love you. - Kendall_

He sent before putting his phone away and turning the TV on. The screen flickered and the speakers blasted out a commercial message on the highest volume. Kendall lunged for the remote and grabbed it and turned the sound off. He shut his eyes tight and frown.

"Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. Please don't-"

"KENDALL!" James roared from the bedroom. Kendall whined and looked over to the door with an innocent smile.

"Yes?" He asked, like he hadn't just woken up the entire Palm Woods. James appeared in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"Some people, including me, is trying to get some sleep." He said and glared at Kendall. Kendall smiled at him.

"Oh." he said and glanced at the TV. "Did I wake you up?" He asked. James sighed.

"No, not at all..." He said ironically.

"Kendall Donald Knight, what do you think you are doing?!" Mrs. Knight yelled and came into the room, not looking too happy. Kendall grimaced.

"Oh. Hi mom... um... just watching some TV." He said. His mother glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"At this time?" She asked. Kendall shrugged. "Turn the volume down." She said and pointed at him. "We're going to get noise complaints and you are going to apologize to everyone who complains." She said. Kendall nodded and the red haired woman disappeared back into her bedroom. James sighed and went back bed as well.

The blond groaned a little and continued watching TV.

* * *

**No, I don't know either. Next chapter James will find out about that date *wink wink***


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah! Hi guys! **

**I know, I know. My uploads have been... bad... lately. I've been busy and so stressed out but that's not really an excuse so please don't poison my food when I'm not looking. I'm really sorry.**

**Anyway! Date time! Oh, sorry. Not-a-date time! It's not a date. Definitely not a date. I think. I don't know. Let's just see okay?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**7.**

Later the same day Kendall started to get even more nervous. What do you wear on a non-date? Lucy had told him to 'dress nice'. How nice is 'nice'? The blond leader sighed as he dug through his closet in the hunt for the perfect non-date outfit.

Then he suddenly found it. Jeans, a striped t-shirt and a blazer. Perfect! Not too dressy but not sloppy. He eyed himself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. Yeah, his outfit didn't scream out 'date' but it showed that he at least cared.

"Hey, Kendall. Have you seen Logan?" Carlos asked and bounced into the room. "Wow, you look fancy. Where are you going?" He asked. Kendall blushed and looked down at his clothes.

"U-Um... out." He answered. James appeared in the door.

"Out? Did you say you were going out?" He asked and eyed Kendall. The blond blushed. "Where are you going? With who?" James asked. Kendall glared at him.

"I'm just going out to grab some food with a friend." He said and tried empathizing the word 'friend'. "Not a date." He said. "I have a girlfriend." He said and put his hand on his hips. In that exact moment it knocked on the door. Kendall, Carlos and James all stared at each other before racing to the door.

"HOLD HIM!" James yelled and Carlos wrapped his arms around Kendall's legs, making him trip and fall. James ran over to the door and pulled his fingers through his hair before opening it, freezing as he did.

"Hi." Lucy chirped. "Is Kendall here?" She asked. James stared at her.

"I'm right here." Kendall said and waved a little. Lucy looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

"Why is Carlos-"

"He misses me." Kendall said. "He didn't want me to go and he tried to stop me." He said and got up. "Don't worry, Carlos. I'll come back and we'll play some video games, okay?" He said and patted his little friend on the head. Carlos looked confused. Lucy chuckled.

"Alright. I won't hold onto him too long, Carlos." She said and smiled at the youngest boy. "Ready to go?" She asked. Kendall nodded and carefully made his way past James.

"Not a date!" He whispered when he passed the taller boy and hoped that James wouldn't strangle him when he got back. Lucy hooked arms with the blond and waved at James.

"We'll be back before eleven. I promise." She said and winked. Kendall held back a sigh and rolled his eyes.

The not-a-couple made their way down town and to a restaurant that served some really good Italian food. Lucy smiled happily when she sat down and Kendall sat down on the other side of the table.

"I love this place." She said. "They have really good pasta." She said and looked through the menu. Kendall nodded nervously and cleared his throat.

"I bet." He said and shifted a little. Lucy chuckled.

"Please don't. We all know how it went the last time." She said and shook her head. Kendall blushed and quickly looked down at the menu and concentrated on the food. "I think I'll have the spaghetti." Lucy said and smiled at Kendall. He nodded slowly. "Kendall?" Lucy said, forcing the blond to look up at her. "I'm actually here." She said, a little bit annoyed.

"Y-Yeah." Kendall said and smiled nervously. "M-Me too. The speghetti." He said and closed the menu. A waiter came and took their order and Lucy leaned her head in her hands and smiled at Kendall.

"So." She said. "How was your day?" She asked. Kendall smiled a little.

"Oh, you know. Good. Talked to Jo this morning." He said and nodded slowly. Lucy smiled.

"Oh. How nice. But the timezones must be terrible! What did she say?" She asked and drank some water. Kendall blinked a few times and sighed.

"Camille sent her a picture of my outfit, the other day." he said. The corners of his mouth shot up for a second. "She thought it was cute." He mumbled and smiled to himself. Lucy giggled.

"It really was." She said. "You should dress as a bunny more often." She said. Kendall shook his head and laughed.

"No. You might kidnap me again." He said and grinned at the girl. Lucy pointed at him.

"Damn right." She said and played a little with her fork. Then she got serious. "Hey... Kendall..." She mumbled. The blond looked at her and waited for her to continue. "How's James?" She suddenly asked, sounding genuinely curious. Kendall blinked a few times.

"Um... he's good." He said. "W-Why?" Lucy blushed.

"No reason!" She exclaimed. "Oh, look our food!" She said and chuckled nervously. The waiter served them their food and James was quickly forgotten.

* * *

**Totally not a date. *coughs***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Wow seems like you guys really like this story! I'm glad!**

**So. What do you all think of the date? Sorry. Not-a-date?**

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**8.**

The not-a-couple finished their food and continued to small talk for almost an hour. Then Lucy glanced at her watch.

"Look at the time. You should be home in twenty minutes or Mr. Diamond will be really mad at me." She said and looked at Kendall. "Shall we?" She asked and got up. Kendall nodded and Lucy hooked arms with her. They got back to Palm Woods and Lucy walked Kendall to the door. She let him go and Kendall awkwardly shifted.

"So..." He mumbled. Lucy smiled at him.

"I had fun." She said. "I should slam my door in your face more often." She said and chuckled. Kendall frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"Please don't. Just ask me out instead." He said. "Less painful." Lucy chuckled. Kendall nodded and glanced at the door. He was almost sure that a certain brunet was standing just inside it, listening.

"Okay." Lucy chirped. Even she glanced at the door. "Well... thanks." She said and went for a hug. Kendall blushed but gave her a quick hug. Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. "Good night, Kendall." She mumbled. The door flung open.

"It's eleven o'clock!" James said. "Come on now Kendall. You should be in bed." He said and pulled the blond away from the girl. "Good night, Lucy." James said and winked at the girl before shoving Kendall into the apartment. "Oh, by the way. I like your hair tonight." He said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Good night, James." She said and went to her own apartment. James slowly closed the door and turned to Kendall.

"Not a date?" James asked, angrily. Kendall yelped.

"It wasn't a date!" He shrieked and ran into the bedroom and closed the door. James ran after him and nearly broke the wooden door down. "I swear it wasn't a date!" Kendall yelped. "We're just friends!" James glared at him.

"Yeah, because _friends_ give each other long lingering hugs after being out for dinner on a Friday night." James said. Kendall frowned.

"D-Dude! I swear! It's not like that! I'm not dating her! I have Jo!" He yelled and held his hands up in defense. James glared at him. "D-Don't believe me?" Kendall asked and sighed. "Y-You know what? I-I'll help you!" He said. James looked suspicious.

"What do you mean?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll help you out. I'll help you win her heart." Kendall said. "Then you can date Lucy and I'll just stay with Jo. No problems!" He said. James softened.

"R-Really?" He asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yes! There's absolutely nothing going on between me and Lucy. She's all yours!" He promised. James smiled.

"T-Thanks... Kendall." He said and breathed out. Kendall nodded.

"Y-yeah. Just don't punch me. I already got beat up by a door." He said and sighed. James gave him a questioning look. "Never mind." Kendall mumbled and shook his head.

The following day Kendall started to form a plan in his head. He'd help James win Lucy's heart. He would definitely do that. James went to the gym as usual and Kendall went down to the pool and was so deep in thoughts that he bumped into several people.

He sat down by a table and kept thinking of his master plan for a while. He'd come up with the best plan ever. He looked up just to see Lucy sitting next to him with a blue smoothie and a magazine, casually reading.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Kendall exclaimed. Lucy looked up at him.

"Oh, you're back from dream land." She said and put the magazine down. "I thought you were gone for sure." She said and tip a sip from her smoothie. "Did you know you make funny faces when you think?" She asked. Kendall blushed and glared at her.

"I don't." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. Lucy rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. Kendall shook his head and eyed her for a second. How could he make her fall for James? She was obviously immune to the Diamond-charm. He had to think of something else. Maybe set the two of them up? He could do that. He could maybe get some help from Logan and- _Click_.

Kendall looked up just to stare up into a camera lens. He blinked a few times and another photo was taken.

"W-What?" He mumbled and looked at Lucy. She giggled and fiddled with her phone a little. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You know you're really cute when you're thinking?" Lucy said and held up her phone, showing up her new background. A picture of Kendall and his lost puppy look.

* * *

**Well, well, well. **

**I'm so glad you like the story! SO GLAD!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**I've also started up Alive again! *cheers* So that's going to be updated too.**

**But enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Really?" Kendall asked and sighed. Lucy giggled again and nodded.

"Adorable." She said. "You're so cute! Look! You look like a kid that just dropped his ice cream or something." She chuckled. Kendall rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"Okay, I know I'm cute." He said. "It's a gift." Lucy chuckled.

"Okay. Mr. Bunny." Lucy said in a baby voice and giggled. She glanced around a little and sighed. "Hey, Kendall... About asking you out again." She mumbled and looked down at the table. Kendall tensed up. "H-How about it?" She asked and looked up at him.

"I-I-I don't know..." Kendall stuttered and blushed. "U-Um... m-maybe it isn't s-such a good idea." He mumbled. Lucy looked disappointed.

"Oh..." She said. "It... um... It don't have to be a date. We can just go as friends? I kinda wanted to see that new movie about aliens." Kendall looked at her for a minute.

"A-Alright." He said. "But just as friends." He said. Lucy nodded excitedly and got up.

"So. I'll see you tonight?" She asked. "I'll come by around seven!" She chirped and ran into the lobby and disappeared out of sight. Kendall sighed and slid further down in his seat.

"Darn..." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Hi, Kendall!" Carlos chirped and sat down where Lucy had sat before. "What's up?" he asked. Kendall looked at his friend.

"Hey, Carlos." He said. Completely ignoring Carlos' question. "It's okay for guys with girlfriends to go to the movies with other girls... right?" He asked. "If they just go as friends?" He quickly added. Carlos shrugged.

"I guess... I mean. Logan and Camille do it all the time." He said. Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, but they are actually dating." He said. Carlos tilted his head a little.

"They are?" He asked. "Then why does Camille slap him all the time?" Kendall rolled his eyes and got up.

"Whatever. Have you seen James?" He asked. Carlos nodded and pointed towards the gym.

"Been there all day. He seems energetic. Did Lucy talk to him or something?" Kendall sighed again.

"Um... Something like that." He mumbled. Kendall was not looking forward to James finding out about that second date. Wait... it wasn't a date. It was just two friends going out. To the movies. Alone. Maybe stopping for dinner too... Not a date. Totally not a date. Just a friendly meet up. Nothing serious. Just-

"Hi, Kendall. You should really watch where you're going." James said and patted his chest which Kendall just headbutted. Kendall frowned.

"Hi... James..." he mumbled. James chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" He asked. Kendall shrugged. Slightly worried about telling James about his second date.

"N-Nothing." He said and looked down at the ground. "Gotta go!" He said and attempted to walk past James but ended up headbutting his chest again when the pretty boy stepped in the way.

"Hey!" James chirped. "I was thinking..." He said and looked around a little. "Maybe _you_ could ask Lucy out? And then you can ask her what she likes and all... and then I can make my move?" James said. Sounding a little insecure about his plan. But Kendall lit up and patted James on the shoulder.

"That's a great idea!" He said and smiled. James seemed to get past his nervousness. "You know what? I'll go and ask her right away!" Kendall said and walked past James, but turned around and pointed at James. "But I only go out with her as a friend." he said seriously. James chuckled.

"Yeah. Sure." He said. "Thanks, Kendall." He said and sat down by Carlos. Kendall nodded again and stayed put for a while before rushing up the apartment to come up with a plan and an outfit.

* * *

***spoler* Next chapter will have a... small surprise. *wink wink***

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

******Hey guys!**

**New chapter. Surprise.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Kendall! You've been in there for an hour already!" Logan complained and knocked on the bathroom door again. "What are you doing in there?" He asked and sighed.

The door opened up and a nervous looking blond exited. He dried himself up with a towel and hurried into his bedroom and got dressed. He tried less dressy this time. They were just going to the movies. So jeans and that new t-shirt he bought the other day would do just fine. He would just wear his black jacket over. It'd be fine.

Then it knocked on the door. It was Lucy. Kendall was sure of it. But just as last time James was the first one at the door. James knew it was Lucy too and took a deep breath and put on his biggest smile before he opened the door.

"Hi, Lu-" James said but his breath literally got caught in his throat.

"Hello, James." She said and smiled. "Is Kendall here?" She asked. Kendall wanted to squeeze past James and see what he was gawking at. He got as stunned as James when he did.

Lucy was... um... dressed up. In a dress. Wait. Lucy was wearing _a dress_?! What in the world was going on?

"L-Lucy!" Kendall said and tried not to stare. "H-Hi!" He stuttered. Lucy smiled.

"Hi! Ready to go?" She asked and held out her hand. Kendall stared at it. "You're supposed to grab it and say 'yes, let's go!'." She said and rolled her eyes. Kendall kept staring at her like she was a magical creature of some kind. Lucy sighed again. "Come on." She said and grabbed the blond and pulled him out of the apartment. "Bye, James." She said and winked at the pretty boy before strutting off with Kendall.

"Y-Y-You look great." Kendall said when they both sat in the taxi heading towards the theater. Lucy giggled.

"Thanks." She said and fiddled with her dress a little. They arrived at the movies and went inside. Kendall just couldn't help but feel that something was not right. Lucy was acting weird and kept glancing over her shoulder and then seductively batting her eyelashes at him. Just weird.

"Um... Here's our seats." Kendall said when they stood in front of their seats. "Let's sit." He said. Lucy smiled and sat down and then pulled him down next to him.

"The movie is starting!" She said and giggled. "Look!" She said and pointed. Kendall gave her a weird look.

"I-I see..." He said. Lucy giggled loudly and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer and leaning on his shoulder. "L-Lucy..." Kendall said and pushed her away a little. "I've already got a girlfriend. You know that." He said and gulped. Lucy looked disappointed.

"I know." She mumbled and let go of him a little. Still looking disappointed. Kendall nodded and they watched the movie together. Lucy was acting weird throughout the whole movie. About half an hour before it ended some alien monsters attacked the crew. Lucy let out a yelp and hid her face in her hands. Confusing Kendall since Lucy never got scared. She was the though rocker girl. Kendall blinked and gently patted her head.

"U-Uh... don't be scared." He whispered. "It's just a movie." He said and tried smiling. Lucy looked up and revealed that tears were actually running down her cheeks. Kendall frowned and glanced around. He sighed and wiped some of her tears away. "C-Come on. Let's go." He said and got up. He wrapped a comforting arm around the girl and they made their way out of the theater.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kendall." Lucy said and sobbed. Kendall shook his head.

"I-It's okay. Let's go back to Palm Woods." He said and called a taxi. Lucy nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand. Kendall sighed quietly but let her hold onto it.

They got back to Palm Woods and Lucy was acting more and more weird. They both got into the elevator and Lucy frowned even more than before.

"H-Hey. A-Are you okay?" Kendall asked and looked at Lucy. She shrugged and looked away. "Y-You really did get scared. Didn't you?" He asked and gave her a small yet comforting smile. She shrugged again. Kendall let out yet another sigh and patted her head. "It's okay. It's just a movie." He said and stroked his hand over her hair.

I tiny _ping_ indicated that the elevator was about to stop and without a warning Lucy pulled Kendall down and captured his lips in a kiss. The blond boy was so shocked that he didn't even know what was up and down. The door opened up and Lucy pulled away and smiled a little.

"Thanks for tonight. Bye, Kendall." She said and winked before strutting out of the elevator. "Oh, hi James!" She said and giggled before skipping past the pretty boy.

Kendall was still pretty much paralyzed and tried to figure out what the hell just happened. He stood there staring at the spot where Lucy just had stood.

"_Not a date..._ Huh?" James gritted out, snapping Kendall out of his daze. He looked at his friend that looked like he would explode at any second.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Kendall yelled and slammed every single button on the elevator making the doors close and the elevator move back down before James had time to get into the elevator and kill him.

* * *

**Uh-oh... this is... interesting.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about not updating last night. But there was a storm that almost left me frigging homeless and then I accidentally kind of maybe crashed a car and... yeah... it wasn't my day yesterday... Also the power went out. *sighs***

**Anyways. I'm back today. So let's just... be happy that it's today and that yesterday is over. Yes?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall leaned against the elevator wall and almost clawed his own eyes out. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not good. Not good. Terrible.

He had a girlfriend. He couldn't just go around kissing other girls! That's against all rules! He slid to the floor and tugged at his blond hair. The doors opened up, revealing an angry James that had taken the stairs.

"God dammit!" Kendall said and shielded his face with his hands. "James I'm sorry! It wasn't me! It was Lucy!" He said and closed his eyes. "She was acting all weird through the entire night so I took her home and then she kissed me in the elevator! Please don't tell Jo!" He begged. James glared at him and pulled him up at his feet. "Don't hit me!" Kendall squealed and covered his face.

"Kendall I'm not gonna hit you." James said, sounding strangely calm. Kendall peeked at him.

"Y-You're not?" He asked. James shook his head and let go of Kendall.

"You're right. She was acting all weird." he mumbled. "I-... I followed you to the theater." He confessed. "I saw her being all clingy on you but you told her off... So... You can't have kissed her. It wouldn't make sense." He said and sighed. Kendall lowered his guard.

"S-So you're not angry with me?" He asked. James chuckled a little.

"Oh. I'm angry." He said and shook his head. "I'm so pissed that I could twist your head of like the lid of a tube of toothpaste." He said making Kendall wince at the mental image. "But I'm not gonna do anything." James promised. Kendall breathed out.

"I'm really sorry." Kendall said. James shook his head.

"You're making it worse." He said and shook his head again. Kendall shut up and pulled back a little. "Let's just go home." James said and sighed.

The two boys made their way to 2J but didn't speak at all on the way. The shorter half of the band seemed to notice the tense air between the two taller boys but didn't mention it.

"How was the movie?" Carlos asked. Kendall blinked a few times.

"It was..." He mumbled and looked at James who was glaring at him. "Scary..." Kendall mumbled and quickly looked away. James rolled his eyes and looked at the TV. "I-I'm going to bed. N-Night!" Kendall said and got up and hurried into the bedroom. He closed the door and changed into his PJ's. Then he crawled into bed and grabbed his cellphone. Sending a quick text to Jo.

"_I love you, Jo. Don't forget that. -Kendall"_ He sent and sighed before putting the phone away and then falling asleep.

The next day Kendall woke up slowly and had almost forgotten about the night before until he sat up and saw the clothes he wore the night before. He cursed quietly and grabbed his cellphone and went out to get something to eat. As he sat down he checked his phone.

"_What did you do? -Jo"_ He gulped. She saw right through him... She always did. He sighed and whimpered a little.

"_Don't be mad... but I went to the movies with Lucy. She asked me and at first I didn't want to but then I kind of promised and we went out to see that new alien movie... -Kendall"_ He confessed. Kendall patiently waited for an answer he knew he wouldn't get. At least not for a few hours. He sighed and reluctantly put his phone in his pocket. Even though he was ashamed and felt guilty he was telling her the truth. He didn't lie. Well... he didn't tell her about the kiss but at least he didn't lie.

"Good morning." Logan mumbled and sat down next to him with a bowl of cereals. Kendall smiled weakly at him. "James is still in bed?" He asked. Kendall nodded. James was probably still upset... Kendall figured that he'd lay low for a while. Maybe stay in 2J for a week or so... making sure he wouldn't run into Lucy again. "He seemed... tense... yesterday." Logan pointed out.

"What?" Kendall said and tried to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about. It's all dandy. Just peachy! Perfectly fine!" He said and chuckled and ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Kendall..." Logan said and gave him a weird look.

"Y-Yeah?" Kendall asked and proceeded to shove another spoon of cereals into his mouth.

"You're eating my breakfast."

* * *

**Sorry, Ken. I'm being really mean to you :(**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been really bad at updating this... sorry!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After about three days of grounding himself, Kendall finally let himself out of the apartment. James were down at the pool and read some magazine while tanning. Carlos and Logan were in the park doing... stuff?

Kendall decided to join James down by the pool but made sure to get down there quietly and undetected.

"Hi, Kendall." James said and sat up. Kendall smiled at him.

"H-Hi." He said, looking over his shoulder. "How's it going?" He asked. James shrugged.

"Good." He replied. The two boys hadn't talked much but James had clearly calmed down and Kendall was in no danger what so ever around James. "Have you seen Lucy?" James asked. Kendall quickly shook his head.

"N-No... I've been... at home." He said. James nodded.

"Oh... right. You were grounded." He said. "Silly me." He said. "Well if you see her tell her I'm looking for her. Please." He said and got up.

"W-Wait. Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"Rocque Records." James said. "I'll be back in three hours. Just tell Lucy that I'm looking for her and tell her to call me." He said before walking off.

"W-Wait. Please don't go. I-"

"_Have you seen Kendall?"_ He heard a very familiar and, right now, not to appreciated voice say.

"No!" Kendall whined and looked around for the source of the voice. He quickly hurried over and dived into one of the tents and hid. "Please don't come here. Please don't come here. Please don't come here." He chanted. He heard his name being called and he nearly held his breath when he heard the familiar sound of Lucy's boots walking past the tent.

"Kendall"? Lucy called and walked past the tent. "Are you in here?

"U-Uh... Excuse me!" Kendall said, trying to disguise his voice. "I'm changing. Would you please leave?" He said and a high pitched voice.

"Oh... Sorry." Lucy said and kept walking. "Kendall?" She called.

The blond singer waited for about a minute before peeking out. No Lucy. He quickly snuck out and hurried to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Oh! There you are!" Lucy chirped and Kendall shut his eyes tight. As if it would make him invisible. "I was looking for you everywhere!" She said and giggled. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"U-Um... home?" Kendall said and smiled at her. Lucy tilted her head a little.

"Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" She asked. Kendall tensed up.

"I-I don't know." He mumbled. "I'm really tired." He lied. Lucy shrugged.

"It's okay. We can just hang out in 2J and watch TV." She suggested. Kendall gulped.

"S-S-Sure." He mumbled. The elevator doors opened and Lucy smiled at him and stepped into the elevator. "Y-You know what?" Kendall said. "I-I think I'm gonna take the stairs. Y-You know, good for the heart." He said and pointed at the staircase. Lucy gave him a weird look and got out of the elevator.

"Alright. Stairs it is." She said. Kendall shook his head.

"Y-You don't have to take the stairs. W-Why don't you take the elevator and meet me up there?" He asked and chuckled nervously. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That's a jerk move, Ken." She said. "Come one now." She said and smiled at him and opened up the door to the staircase. The blond reluctantly stepped inside and gulped and started climbing the stairs, Lucy walking right behind him.

A door opened a few floors up and Lucy yelped and fell. Kendall turned to her.

"Oh! A-Are you okay?" He asked and helped her up. She winced and grabbed onto his shirt.

"Y-Yeah... I think so." She said. Kendall helped her up to the flight of stairs they were on. "I think I twisted my ankle." Lucy said and didn't let go of Kendall's shirt. Kendall gulped. Lucy's hands moved up to wrap around his neck and he found himself pushed up against the wall. "It really hurts." Lucy said and looked him in the eyes. She bit her lip a little.

"I-I-I-" Kendall stuttered.

"Kendall?"

* * *

**More trouble?!**

**Sorry, I'm being so mean. Love you Kendall, have a great birthday **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Yeah, Kenny was in some big trouble in the last chapter... Let's sort a little bit out? Maybe?**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The blond's head shot up and stared at two of his band mates with pure terror in his eyes.

"J-J-James!" He exclaimed and shoved Lucy away from himself. She fell backwards and landed on her butt. "It's not what it looks like!" He said and held his hands up. "I swear! Don't hit me!" He whined.

"Ow..." Lucy complained.

"Okay! No! James, listen!" Kendall said. "I swear this is not what it looks like." He said and helped Lucy up on her feet. "R-Right, Lucy?" He asked and looked down at the rocker chick. James and Logan both turned to her and she looked a little offended.

"I-I don't know what you mean... but you were about to kiss me." She said and looked at Kendall. The blond thought he'd die. That was such a lie.

"W-What?! No!" He yelled desperately. "I was not!" He whimpered and glanced at James that showed little to no emotion.

"It did look like it." Logan pointed out.

"Shut up, Logan!" Kendall yelled. "Okay, James, listen. I was not going to kiss her. She fell and I helped her up and then she pushed my up against the wall and-"

"I did not!" Lucy said. "You were the one who pulled me in!" She said and glared at Kendall.

What the hell was going on? Why would she say that?! Kendall stared at her and she looked at him with big innocent eyes.

"I. Was not. Going. To. Kiss you." He whimpered and put his hand on her shoulders. "I have a girlfriend. And I love her with all my heart." He said and nearly started crying. "Just... stop it. Please." He begged and let her go. "Just leave me alone." He said and hurried up the stairs and ignored Logan's calls and went up to the apartment and locked himself up in his and James' room.

He was breathing heavily. Fighting the tears back. He was NOT going to cry. Easier said that done. He paced around the room and tried to make his breathing go back to normal. Then he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_H-Hello?"_ He heard Jo mumble.

"Jo?" He whined and sat down on his bed.

"_Kendall... is that you?"_ She asked.

"Y-Yeah. It's me. D-Did I wake you up?" He asked, feeling slightly relieved to hear his girlfriend's voice.

"_Y-Yeah... but I'm going up soon anyways..."_ Jo said and yawned. _"Are you alright? You sound upset."_ She said. Kendall gulped and didn't know where to start.

"Jo... There's just so much happening here." He whined. "Lucy's been acting so weird lately." He said. "Y-You know that night when we went to the movies?" He asked nervously.

"_Yeah. I remember."_ Jo said.

"She kissed me." Kendall said. Jo didn't answer. "She kissed me and James saw us and he got really angry with me. But I swear. I didn't mean it. It was all her." He explained. "So I've been trying to avoid her for almost a week, hoping that it was just a mistake. Today I stepped out of 2J for the first time in days and Lucy was looking for me and wanted to hang out but I didn't want to and she invited herself to the apartment and I didn't want to be alone with her in the elevator to I decided to take the stairs and she did too and she fell and then she pushed me up against the wall and James caught us again, but this time we didn't kiss but Lucy told him that I was going to kiss her when it was really her that was about to kiss me and... I can't take it anymore." He rambled and started sobbing. "Jo, I need you here. Everything is chaos. I just want you to come back." He whined and sobbed quietly.

Minutes passed and Kendall was afraid that Jo had fallen back asleep or left the phone.

"J-Jo?" He whined and sniffled. "Please don't leave me hanging. I need you." He said.

"_I'm here."_ Jo mumbled. _"I-I can't believe t-that you actually kissed her." _She said. Kendall got up and shook his head.

"No! No, I didn't kiss her! She kissed me and now she won't leave me alone. Please, what do I do? I love you." He said. Jo sighed.

"_I need some time to think, Kendall."_ She said.

"Please, Jo. Don't go." He begged. "Please. I don't know what to do." He said.

"_Kendall, please... Not now."_ She said. _"I'll call you later."_ She said and then her voice was replaced by the beeping of the phone. She had hung up.

Kendall threw his phone across the room and it landed somewhere on the carpet. He flopped down on the bed and punched the mattress.

"God dammit!" He yelled and clenched his jaw. "Shit!" He cursed and frowned. "Shit!" He repeated and rolled over to his stomach and hid his face in the sheets.

* * *

**Can it get worse? Can it? Poor Kenny :(**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! So quick update about me and if you don't care. Skip to the story. You know the deal. **

**So I've been kind of in a tiny little fire accident today and I inhaled a bunch of smoke and that's not really good for you if you didn't know. I'm fine and well but I feel kind of terrible and I couch all the time. So... I'm just gonna have to take it easy for a while. So... sorry If i forget to update or something.**

**But I feel a lot better already. I've been out pretty much all day since and got a lot of fresh air. **

**But in any case. Please enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Kendall stayed in his room all day. He didn't go anywhere. Not out. Not even to get lunch or dinner. His friends and family began to worry. The first one to attempt to get him out had been Logan. But Kendall hadn't even answered him. The second to try was Carlos, trying to bribe him with video games and pie. But Kendall just groaned as an answer.

"Sweetie." Mrs. Knight said and knocked on the door. "Please open the door." She said softly. Kendall didn't answer. "You have to tell me what's wrong so I can help you." She said. No reply. James pushed the woman away from the door and slammed his fist on the door a few times.

"Open the door, Kendall." He said. Mrs. Knight glared at him but surprisingly the door opened. "Get in." James said and shoved the blond boy back into the room and closed the door behind him. Kendall sat down on the closest bed and just stared at the floor. He didn't even try to defend himself. He just sat there. Looking like he wanted to give up life.

James looked at his friend and almost got a little scared. Kendall had never looked like this. Not even when Jo left. James stood there for a while and just looked at his friend that didn't even bother to look at him back.

"Kendall." James said. "What's going on?" He asked. Kendall shrugged. "You gotta tell me." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think Jo's gonna break up with me." Kendall said. James tilted his head. "I told her everything. I think she got upset." He said and finally looked up.

"I'm sorry..." James said.

"This is all Lucy's fault!" Kendall yelled and got up. "If it weren't for her and her-... her-... HER!" He yelled when he couldn't find words. "Everything would be fine!" He whined. "She's a god damn liar!" He yelled. "She's the one who's been clinging to me all the time! She's the one who kissed me! And I don't know why..." He whined and flopped back down on the bed.

"Kendall." James said and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Kendall gritted out. James pulled his hand back and sighed.

"Calm down." He said. "We have to clear things out." He said. Kendall laughed.

"You don't say?!" He yelled and glared at James. The pretty boy rolled his eyes and grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled him up and out of the room. "Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"Lucy's." James answered. "We're going to find out what's going on. Now." He said. Kendall frowned. And James knocked on the door to Lucy's apartment. The girl opened the door.

"K-Kendall! James!" She exclaimed. Then she looked at the blond and looked really shocked for a second.

"Lucy. We need to figure a few things out." James said. Kendall didn't say anything he just stood there and stared at Lucy, hurt in his eyes.

"U-Uh..." Lucy stuttered. "C-Come inside." She said and stepped out of the way. James pulled Kendall into the apartment and pushed him down on the couch and then turned to Lucy.

"What is going on?" James asked and looked at her. Lucy frowned and looked worriedly at Kendall.

"I-Is he okay?" She asked.

"No." James said. "No, he's not. He's told Jo everything and she's upset." He said. Lucy looked terrified and stared at Kendall.

"H-He did?" She asked. "K-Kendall... I-I'm so sorry!" She said and sat down next to him.

"Just leave me alone." He hissed and moved away from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" James asked. Lucy looked up at James.

"L-L-Listen." She said. "I-I can explain." She said and stood up. "O-Okay? I can explain." She repeated and gulped. "Y-Yes. I kissed Kendall." She started. "And I asked him out all the time and purposely pushed him up against the wall in the staircase." She said.

"Why?" James asked. Lucy sighed and looked so very desperate.

"I just-..." She said but was interrupted by a phone going off. Kendall picked up his phone and answered.

"Jo?!" he said and stared at Lucy's turned off TV. "Jo, I-" He began but was cut off. "No, Jo. Please, I-" His eyes widened and he stared at his phone. His eyes started watering and he looked up at James. "S-S-She broke up with me!" He whined and looked completely destroyed. James frowned. Kendall tried calling Jo but she wouldn't pick up.

"K-Kendall..." Lucy mumbled.

"Why?" Kendall asked. "Continue. You just...?" He gritted out and glared at Lucy. She frowned and looked like she wanted to cry.

"I-... I-I did it... to make James jealous so that he'd ask me out again." She mumbled and looked down at the floor. Kendall got up.

"You ruined my life in less than a week to make James jealous?!" He yelled. Lucy nodded. "I can't believe you!" Kendall yelled and stomped past her. "You're so selfish!" He shouted and opened the door.

"Kendall! I-"

"No, shut up!" Kendall yelled. "I don't ever want to speak to you again! I hate you!" He yelled and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Okay, now I'm done being mean. For a while. Sorry, Kenny! :(**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Another chapter for y'all. I'm so glad you're liking the story!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall stormed back to 2J and ripped the door open and stomped inside, towards the bedroom. James can running and grabbed a hold of him.

"Kendall... wait." He said.

"For what?!" Kendall yelled. "For Jo to take me back?! It's not going to happen James! Even I know that! I don't think she'll be coming back at all now!" He yelled and started crying. "IT'S ALL HER FAULT!" He shouted and pointed towards Lucy's apartment. "SHE RUINED MY LIFE!" He whined and stomped into the bedroom and slamming the door and locking it. James stood like paralyzed and stared at the door.

"W-What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked. James sighed and sat down by the table and leaned his head in his hands. "James?" Mrs. Knight mumbled and placed two gentle hands on James' shoulder.

"Lucy kissed Kendall to make me jealous. Kendall didn't want to lie to Jo and told her. She got upset and broke up with him." He explained briefly. Mrs. Knight frowned.

"Oh dear..." She mumbled. James nodded.

"Yeah..." He said and sighed. "Wanna know the worst part?" he asked and laughed humorlessly. "I still like Lucy." He said. "But I can't go out with her now. Not after this." He said. "I could never do such a thing to Kendall."

"James... that's not-"

"Mrs. Knight. I can't." He said. The red haired woman placed her hands on James' cheeks.

"James. Listen to me. I know that Kendall got his heart broken. But if you like Lucy and she likes you and you don't do anything about that we'll end up with three broken hearts." She said. James frowned.

"B-But... He's my best friend."

"I know." Mrs. Knight said. "And he knows that too." James sighed and looked down at the table. "But you being unhappy doesn't make Kendall any happier..." She said softly. "Follow your heart, James." She said. James nodded and got up.

"I... I'm gonna go for a walk." He said. "I-... I'll be late." He said. Mrs. Knight smiled carefully at him and nodded. James got up and walked out the door. Closing it behind him.

"Shit! God dammit!" Kendall cursed and tossed his pillows across the room. He slammed his fist into the mattress and sobbed loudly.

Why was this happening to him? What had he ever done to the world? Was this payback for something? He searched his mind and thought of every single bad thing he had ever done. He had never done something that could possibly be counted as truly 'bad'. He wasn't an evil person. He was just... Kendall.

He rolled over to his stomach and sighed and sniffled.

What was he going to do know? The girl he loved had left him and his best friend was in love with the girl who ruined his life. Kendall's mind stopped on James. Would he still date Lucy after what she did? Or would he take Kendall's party on this? Kendall swallowed and sobbed.

This couldn't possibly get worse.

James wandered around the park deep in thoughts. He was about to make a choice that could affect not only his own life but also someone else. And whatever he chose at least one heart would end up broken. Now he just had to figure out who meant the most to him.

The girl he loved? Or his best friend?

He sighed and looked up from the ground. He noticed that he wasn't in the park anymore. He shook his head and roamed around town for god knows how long.

"James!" He heard someone call and he turned around. "James, please." Lucy said and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry." She whined.

"D-Did you follow me?" James asked. Lucy nodded and sobbed.

"James, please forgive me. I was stupid. Stupid and selfish and I really hurt Kendall! Please! I'm so sorry James. Please don't hate me. Not you too." She begged. James sighed and looked away.

"I don't hate you." He mumbled. Lucy looked hopeful, but just a little. "B-But... I don't know... You really hurt Kendall." He said. Lucy frowned.

"I know. James, I know. Please. I'm so, so sorry." She said. "Just-... please." She whined. James looked at her. He was going to have to make his choice now.

* * *

**Stay tuned! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Another chapter? Yes.**

**Enjoy it please :)**

* * *

"Kendall... sweetheart. Please come out and eat." Mrs. Knight said softly and knocked on her son's bedroom. "Please come out." She said.

"Leave me alone!" Kendall whined and tossed something at the door. Mrs. Knight frowned and looked over to Logan and Carlos on the couch. They looked sad too.

"Sweetheart..."

"Leave me alone!" Kendall yelled. Mrs. Knight sighed and stepped away from the door and went over to the table and sat down. Logan got up and walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"H-He's just upset." He said. Mrs. Knight nodded.

"I know." She said and sighed. The door opened and James stepped inside. He looked at Mrs. Knight and Logan and then Carlos and then towards the bedroom. He sighed sadly and looked down at the floor. Then he walked over to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Ken. Open the door." He said quietly. "I... I need to talk to you." He leaned his forehead on the door and sighed. "Dude... come on. Open up." He said. Kendall sobbed and unlocked the door. James opened it and stepped inside.

"Hey. I'm sorry, Ken." He said. "I really am."

"Do you love her?" Kendall asked and flopped down on the bed. "Are you going to ask her out?" He asked. James sighed and laid down next to Kendall and looked up at the ceiling.

"I love her... but... I don't know." He mumbled. "She really screwed up." Kendall let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh, no shit." He said. James frowned.

"But... I really don't know." James said. "I really like her and I want to go out with her but... I don't know." He said and turned to look at Kendall. The blond sighed and looked the other way.

"You're gonna ask her out. Aren't you?" He said and sat up. James did too.

"I'm sorry." He said. Kendall shook his head.

"Whatever. I just don't want her around. Please." He said. James nodded. "Just... keep her away from me." He mumbled and closed his eyes. James sighed and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Kendall carefully jerked away and turned his back towards him. "I need some time off. Just... leave. Please?" He said. James nodded and got up.

"I'm sorry, Ken." He mumbled and exited the room. Kendall sighed and laid down on the bed.

"I'm sorry too." He whined and looked up at the ceiling.

"H-H-Hi... I-Is James here?" Lucy stuttered and stared at the floor when Logan opened it. Logan nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah.. he's just getting ready. He'll just be a minute." He said and seconds later the pretty boy appeared wearing a dress shirt and black jeans.

"Hi." He said and smiled at Lucy. She rocker chick smiled shyly but didn't really look up. "L-Let's go." James said and hooked arms with her. "I'll be back by eleven." James said and looked at Logan. "Bye." Logan waved a little at him and closed the door. Kendall came out of the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"They just left..." Logan said. Kendall attempted to glare at him but he just couldn't.

"S-So?" He simply said and slumped a little. "What do I care?" He mumbled and went back into his room. Logan frowned and looked at the bedroom door that closed after his friend.

"Logan... When is Kendall going to be happy again?" Carlos asked and went over to Logan and looked at the door too. Logan sighed and put a hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"I don't know." He said. "But at least he's talking and coming out of his room." He said and smiled sadly at Carlos. "A broken heart doesn't heal on one day." He said. Carlos shook his head and pouted.

"How long does it take? I want to play video games with him." He said. Logan frowned.

"I-... I really don't know, Carlos." Logan said and looked at the door.

"Okay. Can you tell me when his heart isn't broken anymore?" Carlos asked. Logan looked down at the floor and then up at his little friend.

"I wish I could." Logan said. Carlos frowned and sighed. "But hey. While Kendall heals up we can play some games if you want. How does that sound?" He asked. Carlos nodded, looking a little happier and pulled Logan over to the couch. Logan smiled for his friend's sake but on the inside he was still frowning.

How long did it really take to heal a broken heart?

* * *

**How long does it take? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Another chapter for y'all. Some of you were surprised over James' choice. I guess I was too. Kind of... Yeah, I didn't actually mean for the story to go this way but... oh well.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"You look great tonight." Lucy complimented and smiled at James. The handsome boy smiled back at her and snaked a hand down and grabbed hers.

"Thanks. You look beautiful in that dress." He said and squeezed her hand. She blushed and looked down at the ground. The couple found a restaurant and a table and sat down. James smiled at the nervous looking Lucy and she grabbed his hand over the table.

"I-I honestly didn't think you'd ask me out." Lucy mumbled and blushed.

"Why would I not?" James asked and smiled at her. Lucy frowned.

"You know why." She said. James frowned too.

"I think... that one broken heart is better than three. Kendall's heart won't magically heal because I don't date you." He said. Lucy gulped and nodded. "But don't think about that now. Let's focus on us." James said and replaced his frown with a smile. "Put that frown away and take out your smile, please." He said. Lucy chuckled slightly and smiled shyly.

"Kendall! Please come out! We got you corndogs!" Carlos chirped and knocked on the bedroom door. "And we got the new spider-man movie!" He said. "And some ice cream!" He added.

"Carlos... I'm not in the mood." Kendall mumbled.

"Please, Kendall." Carlos whined. "Please." Kendall sighed and opened the door.

"Fine..." He mumbled. "Just for a while." Carlos lit up and grabbed the blond's hand and pulled him over to the couch and sat down.

"You can sit here next to me!" Carlos said. "And here's a corndog." He said and shoved a corndog into Kendall's hand. "And some ice cream." he said and put a bowl of strawberry ice cream in the blond's lap, then he picked up the remote and pressed play. "And spider-man." He said and snuggled down into the couch and smiled. Kendall sighed quietly and took a bite out of the corndog. God, he hated those. He put it away and had some ice cream instead. Whoever said that ice cream helps against a broken heart was totally right.

"Do we have any chocolate syrup?" He asked. Carlos nodded.

"In the cupboard by the fridge." He said and pointed. Kendall got up and went to get some. "Is his heart good now?" Carlos asked. Logan glared a little at him and hushed at him. "So... it's not?"

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kendall asked and flopped back down on the couch with the bowl of ice cream, now covered in chocolate syrup, and a bag of chips.

"Kendall. When are you going to be okay?" Carlos asked. Logan face palmed and shook his head. Kendall looked at his little friend. "Is it going to be long?" Carlos asked and looked worried. Kendall continued to stare at him and then turned to looked at the TV.

"Yes, Carlos. It's going to be very long." He said. Carlos looked even more worried.

"Do you want a hug?" He asked and held his arms out. Kendall frowned.

"Carlos I don't really-" He mumbled but Carlos hugged him and patted him on the back.

"It will be okay, Kendall." He said. "You're the toughest guy I know. Do you remember when you broke your leg _and you arm_?" He asked. "And you got all better? You're going to get better now too." He said. "And if you need a hug you can just come to me or Logan or James and we'll hug you. Okay?" He said. Kendall couldn't help but smile. Carlos was just adorable. He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy.

"Thanks, Carlos." He said. "You guys are the best." Carlos lit up and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna help you get better!" He said. "Tomorrow we can go to the park and play street hockey! And then we can go and get pink smoothies! And play video games!" He said excitedly. Kendall nodded.

"Sounds great." He said and sighed quietly. "Great." He repeated. Carlos looked pleased and turned to the TV again and watched the movie.

"Thanks... I had a great night, James." Lucy said and smiled at the handsome boy as he walked her to her apartment. "Thanks for... um... asking me out." She said. James smiled at her.

"I had a great night too." He said. "I guess I'll see you soon." He said and hugged her. She hugged him back and James headed back to 2J. Logan looked up when the tallest band member entered the room. He hushed at him and pointed to the blond and the latino sleeping, leaning on each others shoulders. James smiled a little.

"How did it go?" Logan asked quietly. James smiled weakly and nodded, as to say it went good. Logan smiled at him and turned back to the TV where the end credits scrolled by. James walked up to the couch and looked down at Carlos and Kendall that was both covered in chips crumbs. On the table stood two empty bowls that used to contain ice cream, an empty bag of chips, a half eaten bag of candy and a plate with corndogs.

"Um..." James mumbled and looked at Logan.

"Carlos tried to cheer Kendall up." Logan said and shook his head. James nodded slowly.

"Did it work?" He asked. Logan shrugged.

"He did better than both yours and my try." He said. James smiled.

"That's good." He said. Logan nodded. "I-... I'm going to bed." James said. "Should we...?"

"Let them be." Logan said. "You go to bed. I got this." He said and smiled. James smiled at him and then went into his bedroom.

* * *

**Carlos. You're adorable.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! Another chapter for y'all! **

**Carlos was so cute in the last one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Days passed. Kendall cheered up. Or... at least he let his friends think so. On the inside he was still heartbroken and gray. He went out a lot to the park or pool with Carlos and Logan. But most of all he just really wanted to go home and be alone. But that would break Carlos' heart and Kendall hated breaking hearts.

He also hated getting his heart broken.

"Oh, darn. I forgot something up in the apartment." Kendall mumbled and sighed. "I'll be right back." He said and Carlos nodded happily and splashed around in the Palm Woods pool.

The blond singer sighed again and made his way towards the apartment. He thought of taking the stairs but he hadn't done that since... well that one time. So he took the elevator and made sure he got one alone. He did not want any company. The elevator started moving up and he leaned on the wall.

Then suddenly a weird noise was heard and the elevator stopped and the lights went out. The small red emergency light lit up and illuminated the small space with it's crimson light.

"_It's just a black out!"_ Kendall heard Buddha Bob call. _"Who's in the elevator?"_

"It's just me, Buddha Bob." He answered. "I'm alright." He said.

"_I don't know how long it will take until the power comes back."_

"It's fine. Just... get it back on. I'll be fine."

The blond slid to the floor and sighed. Why didn't he take the stairs? Kendall crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

Why couldn't he ever, just once, have a good day. Everything he did or had eventually left or turned bad. Jo left. He embarrassed himself in front Lucy. He lost James' bet. He embarrassed himself in front of Lucy, again. Lucy kissed him. He fought with James. Lucy lied. Jo left him. James started dating Lucy. And now he was stuck in an elevator.

"Shit." Kendall mumbled and wiped his eyes that started running. He picked his phone up and dialed Jo's number. Usually she didn't pick up but this time she did.

"_What do you want. Kendall?"_ She said as soon as she answered. She sounded annoyed and tired.

"Jo. Please." Kendall begged. "I love you. I promise that Lucy doesn't mean anything to me. She's dating James. She used me and kissed me to make James jealous. I didn't even want to kiss her."

"_Kendall... Please stop."_ Jo said. _"I've told you already. I-... I just don't feel like I can trust you anymore."_ She said and sighed.

"Please." Kendall said. "Please. I promise you that I love you and only you." He whined.

"_No. Kendall."_ Jo said. _"J-Just s-stop calling."_ She said. She almost begged.

"Please, Jo. I-" Kendall said but was interrupted by the dial tone. "Jo?" He whined even though he knew she had hung up. He sobbed and leaned back.

"Just gonna connect this red wire and this blue wire and then the power should be back." Buddha Bob said and held up two wires in the said colors.

"Shouldn't you connect the blue wire with a blue wire and the red wire with... I don't know- A red wire?!" James asked and crossed his arms. Buddha Bob shook his head.

"James. I know what I'm doing." He said and shoved the two wires together. Getting a quite large shock and falling to the ground. James rolled his eyes. "I'm okay!" Buddha Bob said and got up. "And the power is back." He said and pointed at the light above them that light up.

"Good." James said and went over to the elevator. A few moments later the elevator came up and the doors opened. "Are you alright, Kendall?" James asked and went into the elevator where Kendall still sat and sulked.

"No." He said. James crouched down and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" He asked and put an arm around his friend. Kendall resisted the urge to shrug him off.

"I called Jo and she picked up." He said. "She told me not to call again." He said and dropped his head. James patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry." He said. Kendall shook his head.

"She hates me." He whined. James frowned.

"She don't hate you." He said. "She's just confused." He tried and smiled at Kendall. James phone suddenly went off and the pretty boy picked it up and answered, still with his hand wrapped around his friend. "Hello?" He answered.

"_Hi, Jamie."_ Lucy chirped.

"O-Oh, hi Luce." He said. Kendall looked up at him and frowned. "What's up?" James asked carefully.

"_I'm on my way to Palm Woods. Do you want to meet up?"_ Lucy asked. James looked down at Kendall, who could hear the conversation since he sat so close sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry, Luce. But... I have other plans today." James mumbled. "Another time. I promise." He said. Kendall looked up at him again.

"_Oh... A-Alright. Um..." _Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah, see you." James said and hung up. He turned back to Kendall. "Let's go to the ice rink." He suggested. "You and I." Kendall smiled.

"S-Sure." He said.

* * *

**Yay! Time for some Jamie and Kenny time! BFF forever! Or?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! New chapter!**

**BFF time! :D Yaay! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Honestly. James was still feeling guilty for dating Lucy when Kendall was so miserable and Lucy was the reason. But he loved her. He couldn't just let her go. Then his heart would break.

"Are you ready?" James asked and Kendall nodded happily and grabbed his hockey stick and his bag. "Come on." The two friends made their way out and over to the staircase. The power had been going on and off all day, thanks to Buddha Bob's little fixings, so they didn't want to risk getting stuck in the elevator... again. They went downstairs and through the lobby only to run into a certain rocker chick on the way.

"James! There you are!" Lucy said and smiled. She stood on her tip toes placing a kiss on James' cheek. "Where are you going?" She asked completely ignoring the blond.

"Ice rink." James said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Boys..." She muttered and sighed. "Well. Can you drop by later?" She asked. James shrugged.

"We'll see." He said and smiled at her. Lucy pouted and didn't look too glad. "Bye." James said and hooked arms with Kendall and dragged him towards the Big Time Rush car.

"Y-You really blew her off." Kendall said. James shrugged and got into the car.

"You're my best friend. I need to have some time with you too." James said and smiled. Kendall hopped in too and fastened himself. "I always have time for you, buddy." James said.

"Thanks. James." Kendall mumbled and sighed. He smiled a little. He felt a lot better when James gave him attention.

They spent the whole day at the ice rink. Who knew ice, hockey sticks and tackling each other into the rink could be some fun? When Kendall scored for what felt like the millionth time and James 'gently' tackled him the two boys made their way off the ice.

"That was fun." James said and wrapped an arm around his friend as they walked out to the car. "I got a few good ones on you." He teased and nudged Kendall's side.

"I scored more than you." Kendall said and stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever. I'm better looking." James said and flipped his hair out of his face. Kendall laughed and they got into the car. "Did you have fun?" James asked and smiled at Kendall as he started up the car. Kendall nodded excitedly and smiled.

"I had a great time." He said. "Hockey really takes my mind off of my problems for a while." he said. James nudged him again.

"Who said you got problems?" he asked. "They are only problems if you see them as it." He said and patted the blond on the knee. "Cheer up, buddy!" He said and chuckled. Kendall pouted a little and sighed.

"I'm trying to." He said and sighed again.

"Aw, come on, Ken." James said. "Hakuna matata... or something like that. It's gonna be alright!" He said.

"James..." Kendall muttered and rolled his eyes. James ignored him and turned up the radio.

"Sing with me! I throw my hands up in the air sometimes. Saying ay-oh, gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life. Saying ay-oh, baby let's go!" He sang and pumped up the volume a little more and opened to windows. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle. If there was ever anyone to cheer him up it was his best friend.

The two boys ended up singing along to every single song that came on the radio making the people out on the street sing along too when they had to stop by a stoplight or something. When they got back to Palm Woods they were both laughing and smiling. They got out of the car and walked towards the elevator.

"Hahaha! Did you see that old lady over by the stoplight? The look she gave us?!" James laughed and nearly started crying.

"Yeah! I thought she was going to yell at us!" Kendall said and held his stomach. "Holy crap!" He laughed.

"There you boys are." Mrs. Knight said and smiled. "Where have you two been?" She asked and put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"We've been at the ice rink!" Kendall said happily. His mother smiled at him, glad that her son wasn't sulking anymore and that he seemed to have had such a good time.

"That's great. Sweetie." She said and kissed his forehead. "Are you hungry? I'll make you dinner." She said. James chuckled.

"Starving!" He said and Mrs Knight put her other hand on his shoulder.

"Oh. Then I better make you a big dinner." She said and pinched the pretty boy's cheek.

"Momma Knight!" James whined and pouted. Kendall laughed just to earn himself a pinch to the cheek.

"Mom!" He said and leaned away. Mrs. Knight chuckled and kissed the top of each boy's head and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

**Short but nice chapter. I know... But I can tell you as much as Kendall isn't out of the woods quite yet. Not at all I would say.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ugh, hi guys...**

**So it's late. It's 21.50. (I know it's not that late.) But I just finished my very long day. With five hours of boring stuff, two hours of web development things, three hours of math (we had a friggin test!) and three hours in driving school... Efter that I got home around 18.40 just to spend another two hours on homework and now I'm finally free to get some sleep which I shall after I've uploaded this. **

**I might just die of stress soon... **

**Anyways. Let's just stay happy. Hakuna matata!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Mom! We're going!" Kendall called and opened the front door.

"Where are you going sweetie?" The red haired woman asked and looked out from her bedroom. Her son and James were standing by the door with their bags and hockey sticks ready.

"We're going to the rink." James said happily.

"Oh." Mrs. Knight said and smiled. "Well, have fun. Boys. Dinner by five." She said and smiled at them. The two boys smiled at her and went out the door.

"Bet you ten bucks I'll score more times than you today." James said and nudged his friend. The blond rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I don't really do bets anymore..." He mumbled. "But sure." He said and shook James' hand. "You're on." James laughed and put his arm around his friend and ruffled his hair.

"Jamie?" The two boys turned around and looked at the rocker chick calling one of them. Kendall seemed to deflate when he saw her.

"Hi, Luce." James said and smiled.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to the hockey rink." He replied and smiled. Lucy frowned.

"But... you went yesterday." She said and tilted her head. James chuckled.

"Yeah?" He said and let go of Kendall to look at his girlfriend. "So?" He asked and rose an eyebrow.

"Well... You said you were gonna come by. But you didn't." Lucy said and pouted. "So I thought we could hang out today." She said. "We could go out?" She suggested. James chuckled.

"Babe, not today. I promised Kendall." He said and leaned forward to kiss Lucy. She pulled back and glared at James. "Come on, Lucy." James said.

"You promised me too." She said and crossed her arms. "You said we'd go out."

"I promised we'd go out. Yes. But not today." He said. "We can go tomorrow." he said and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Come on, Ken." Jame said and turned back to his friend. The boys made their way out to the car, leaving the rocker girl where she stood.

"I still don't like her." Kendall muttered when they got into the car.

"But I do." James said and turned the car on. "And you're gonna be nice to her." He said. "Even though you don't like her." Kendall sighed and crossed his arms. "Now cheer up, Blondie." He said and drove towards the ice rink.

"Fine." Kendall said and pouted.

The two boys stayed most of the day at the rink. Again. Kendall had a good time and barely thought about the things making him sad. He also won the bet and James handed him the ten bucks he owed him. Maybe things weren't that bad?

"Oh, James." Mrs. Knight said when they got back home. "Lucy was looking for you." She said and smiled a little. James nodded.

"I figured." He said and chuckled. "I'm gonna go and see if I can do something for her. I'll skip dinner today. See you later, Ken." He said and put his bag and hockey stick down and waved before leaving the apartment. Kendall sighed and put his things down.

"You hungry, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked. Kendall nodded. "Come and eat." She said and patted on the chair next to her. Kendall went over to his mother and sister and sat down. He looked around at the empty table.

"Where's the guys?" He asked.

"James just went out. As you saw." Mrs. Knight said. "And Carlos and Logan went to that convention in Minnesota." She said. Kendall looked down.

"That was today?" he asked. His mother nodded. "When will they be back?" He asked.

"They'll soon be back, sweetie." She said. "On Tuesday." She said. Kendall stared at her.

"Tuesday?! That's almost a week!" He said. Mrs. Knight frowned slightly.

"I know, baby." She said and stroked his hair. Kendall sighed and poked his food around on his plate. "Don't be like that, Kenny. We can always have fun here!" She said and tried to sound cheerful. "You and me and Katie. Just like old times." She said and smiled.

"Actually..." Katie said and frowned. Mrs. Knight looked at her with a 'you can't be serious'-look. "I'm going to stay at a friend's house. I promised her to help her out with some boy problems." Kendall scoffed.

"What do you know about boys?" he asked and rose an eyebrow. His sister crossed his arms.

"Oh, I happen to live with four of them." She said as a matter of fact. "And I'm not dumb." She said and rolled her eyes. Kendall frowned. "Sorry, brother..." She said and smiled at him.

"T-Then it will be you and me, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said. "We can watch movies and-... and... do all those things we used to do before." She said and smiled at Kendall who sighed. "And James will always be here!" She said.

"I guess..." Kendall mumbled.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter... I know. Sorry. But I hope that some thing will start happening soon.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! It's late... again. One more day like this and then I'll be back to my normal life. For a while... I left three essays to my teacher today. Three. THREE!**

**Well... anyways. Here's another chapter for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bye mommy!" Katie yelled as she left. "See you in a few days!"

"Bye sweetie! Don't stay up too late!" Mrs. Knight called back. The front door closed and Kendall sighed from the couch he was sitting on. His mother came over to him and kissed the top of his head. "Kenny, sweetheart. I'm going to the supermarket. Would you mind coming with me?" She asked. Kendall shrugged.

"Whatever." He mumbled and got up. His mother smiled at him and patted his head.

"We can get some chocolate chip cookies on the way." She said and smiled. "I know you love those." Kendall shrugged. "Maybe we can see if they have some-"

"Mommy. It's fine. I don't need to get fat." He said and sighed. "But thanks." he said and smiled weakly.

"Sweetheart..." Mrs. Knight said and sighed. Kendall shook his head.

"That would be me." He said and hooked arms with his mother. "Come on. Groceries won't buy themselves." he said and chuckled. The mother and son made their way to the grocery store and went inside.

"Go and get some milk, Kenny." Mrs. Knight asked and patted her son on the cheek. Kendall rolled his eyes and went over to the other side of the store to get the requested item.

"Kendall." The blond turned around when he heard his name and frowned.

"M-M-Mr. Taylor." He mumbled and looked down. He gulped and only dared to peek up at the man that looked at him with the most judging glare he'd ever seen.

"Have you spoken to my daughter lately?" he asked and sounded irritated. Kendall gulped again and shook his head.

"She told me she didn't want to talk to me. I understand..." He mumbled. "If she doesn't want to talk to me... I won't bother her. She got a movie to record... she needs to keep her concentration on that... I guess." he mumbled and looked down again. Mr. Taylor eyed him for a while.

"I recon you didn't do it then." he said and rose an eyebrow. Kendall looked up at him. Looking quite questioning. "Kiss the other girl. I mean." Kendall frowned.

"I did..." He said sadly. "Or well... she kissed me but it doesn't matter..." He mumbled. "Jo got hurt and that's my fault." he said. "I thought she'd understand if I told her the truth... but she..." he shook his head. "I'm sorry." he mumbled and grabbed two jugs of milk. "B-Bye." Kendall said and looked down at the ground as he hurried away.

"Kendall." Mr. Taylor said firmly. Kendall stopped and gulped as he turned to face the man again. "I can see that you obviously regret what happened. I'm not angry with you." he said. Kendall sighed and smiled sadly.

"Regretting mistakes doesn't make them undone... or get me Jo back." he said. "Goodbye." he said and went back to his mother.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked when he came walking. He smiled a little and nodded. "Let's go home." She said and smiled at her son. The two went back to Palm Woods and Mrs. Knight immediately started making lunch.

"Mom. I'm going down to the pool for a while." Kendall mumbled and grabbed a hockey magazine that was on the table.

"Okay, sweetie. Food in thirty minutes." His mother said and smiled at him.

"I'll come back then." He said and grabbed his sunglasses on the way out. "Bye." He said and exited the apartment. The blond singer went down with the elevator and sat down by the pool and opened his magazine and looked at the cool hockey equipment.

"Hi, Kendall." The blond looked up at the brunette girl smiling weakly at him.

"Hi, Camille." he said and looked down at his magazine real quick.

"How are you?" Camille asked and sat down next to him. Kendall shrugged. He felt so incredibly guilty talking to the girl who happened to be Jo's best friend. "Kendall... I know what happened." She mumbled. Kendall frowned.

"Everyone know what happened." he muttered. Camille patted his shoulder.

"Kendall... I also know that it was Lucy and not you." She said. She glared into the distance and shook her head. "I never really liked her." She muttered. "Now I have a reason do dislike her." She said. Kendall looked at her.

"Camille. Don't say that..." Kendall mumbled.

"Aren't you mad at her?" Camille asked. Kendall sighed.

"Yeah..." He said. "But it doesn't matter. She's dating James now. I guess I have to tolerate her." He shrugged. Camille sighed.

"I guess." She mumbled. "Hey. Logan is in Minnesota right?" Kendall nodded. "Yeah? Well I need someone to practice my script. Could you help?" She asked. Kendall shrugged. "I'll go and get the script. Meet you back at 2J in a few." She said and smiled. Kendall nodded and watched the girl walk off. He sighed and got up from his seat. He went back to 2J and his mother smiled at him.

"Hi, sweetie." She said. "Back already?"

"Camille said she'd some over. She needed some help with a script." He mumbled and less than a second later it knocked on the door. "See?" He said and opened the door.

"Hello, Doctor Carter." She said and held out a script. Kendall smiled a little. He took the script. "I'm sure this will cheer you up. You get to hang out with the coolest person in Palm Woods!" She said and smiled. Kendall shrugged and moved out of the way.

"We can sit here." He said and went over to the couch. Camille followed him and sat down next to him.

"Okay. So you're doctor William Carter and I'm the young and very beautiful Bella Gonzales." She explained. "We're the best of friends and you've just been accused of a crime you didn't commit. I, the beautiful Bella Gonzales happen to be a detective and I'm gonna help you out!" She said and giggled. Kendall nodded.

"Okay." He said. He looked at the script. "I-I guess... I'll start." He mumbled and cleared his throat. "Bella, you have to help me out. I didn't do it!" He said nervously and looked up at Camille.

"William, I know you didn't do it. You, of all people, would never do such a thing to the woman you love!" Camille said dramatically.

"I-I love her... I love her so much." Kendall read out. "She won't even speak to me." He stuttered and felt his throat clog up a little. He cleared his throat to make it go away. He didn't like this idea anymore.

"Will... I'm sorry. I'm going to help you out. Don't worry." Camille said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"U-Um... 'sob'?" Kendall said and looked at Camille confusedly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I guess that will do." She mumbled before going into character again. "William. Don't be sad." She said and looked genuinely sad.

"B-But I love her, Bella. I don't know what to do without her! She's my everything." Kendall whined and looked at the script. "And Jodie! She took Jodie with her! I can't see my daughter." He said and gulped.

"William..."

"Bella! She's gone! She left me! She left me and she's not coming back! She won't even talk to me... I-I... I want her back..." Kendall let out a sincere sob. "I just want her back..." He whined. "I want her back. Why did she leave me? It wasn't me. It was Lucy! It's all her fault!"

"K-K-Kendall." Camille said and put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's all her fault! She ruined my life. She took Jo from me! It's her fault!" he cried and hid his face in his hands.

"Kendall. Calm down." Camille said. Mrs. Knight came running and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Sweetheart. Don't cry. Please." She said and hugged him. Camille rubbed small circles on his shoulder. "It's gonna be fine." She Mrs. Knight whispered. Kendall kept crying and hugged his mother.

"I want her back!" He whined. "I just want her back."

* * *

**Oh, Kendall :( Why do I torture you?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. But guess what I was doing?**

**Yes. I slept! My god. I slept so good. I haven't sleep that good for like... two months! Ah! Wonderful!**

**But I'm here today with another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks for the lunch, Jamie." Lucy said happily and gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "You know how to treat a lady." She said and chuckled. James smiled at her.

"Just doing my job." He said and winked at her.

"Yeah, see you later?" Lucy asked and smiled. James nodded and then went back to 2J. He found his best friend crying and Mrs. Knight trying to console him.

"W-What happened?" he asked. Mrs. Knight looked up and shook her head sadly. "Ken. Buddy... What's wrong?" he asked and sat down next to him.

"I want Jo back." Kendall whined. "Why won't she talk to me?" He asked and looked up at James. The pretty boy frowned and sighed.

"Ken... It's okay." He mumbled. "Give it some time." He said. Kendall sobbed. James patted his best friend on the shoulder before going into the room he shared with the blond and closed the door behind him. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he never thought he'd do.

"_Hello?"_ He heard Jo answer.

"Jo, it's James." He said and looked around in the room. It was messy as usual.

"_J-James?"_ Jo said. _"W-Why are you calling me?"_ She asked. James sighed.

"I need to talk to you." He said. "It's about Kendall..."

"_James... Please, I don't-"_

"Jo, he's breaking down without you." James said. "He's a wreck. He may look okay but he can start crying any minute." He said and looked at the closed door. "Just-... Just listen." He said and went over to the door.

"_She hates me! She won't ever take me back!"_ Kendall whined in the living room. _"I just want her back... I love her so much."_ He cried and sobbed.

"See?" James said and held the phone to his ear. "Please... just talk to him. He needs you."

"_I-I don't know..."_ Jo mumbled. _"Him and Lucy-"_

"That's in the past. It wasn't Kendall who screwed up. It was Lucy." James said. "It was her fault, Kendall was faithful to you the whole time but Lucy used him to-..." He hesitated. "To make me jealous." He finished.

"_W-Wha-... Really?"_

"Yes."

"_M-M-Maybe I should... talk to him..." _Jo said. James nodded.

"Please. Just talk to him. He thinks you hate him."

"_I don't."_ Jo said. _"I-I have to go now... I-... I'll think about it, James."_ She mumbled.

"He needs you, Jo." James said. The girl on the other side of the line didn't answer. "Think about that." James said and hung up. He sighed and put his phone away. He paced around in the room for a while before stepping out of the room and smiling at Kendall that had calmed down slightly. "Hi, buddy." he said and put an arm around him.

"Hi..." Kendall sniffled and pouted.

"Hey, how about after you've had lunch we go out?" He said. "Wait. That sounded weird. I didn't mean go out like on a date, I meant we go out and have fun, like we did in Minnesota." he said. Kendall shrugged. "Come on! We'll go out and look at expensive hockey gear, buy frozen yoghurt and check out girls." He said and nudged his friend.

"You have a girlfriend." Kendall pointed out.

"There's no rules against looking. It's not like I'm gonna cheat on her." he said and shrugged. Kendall tried to hide a smile.

"O-Okay..." he said. James smiled at him.

"Great." He said and chuckled. "Hockey, frozen yoghurt and girls it is!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. But I promise that the next ine will be a little longer. And kind of funny :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! Updating this for you! Have you checked out my latest story yet? DEATH KNIGHT. Check it out ;)**

**But it's okay if you read this too. It wouldn't really make sense why you're here otherwise.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kendall, Mrs. Knight and James all had lunch. Well... James didn't eat but he sat by the table and pulled bad jokes the entire time. Mrs. Knight was kind of relieved when her son and the tall brunet left the apartment.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" James said. "They've gotten a bunch of new equipment in the sport store! They've got the new super-tech hockey stick. You know that one that's made by the same material as astronauts use?" He said. "Divine!" Kendall chuckled. "It's true! You gotta feel it to understand!"

"I guess." The blond said and shrugged.

"I'm not joking. Let's go and let you feel it up." He said and grabbed the blond's arm. "You're gonna love it! It's so beautiful too. Made in heaven." He promised.

Okay. James was definitely right. The damn hockey stick was pretty cool. Really cool. Awesome. It was like an extension to your arm once you held it in your hands. It was so light, barely weighed anything and laid so perfectly in your hand.

"Try it out." James said and pushed Kendall over to the small hockey goal in the store where you could try out the equipment. "Feel it!" He said and squeezed Kendall's shoulders. "It'll feel so good." He whispered into the blond's ear. Kendall pushed him away a little.

"Now you're just being creepy." He said and chuckled. "It's not like you make love to it." He said and rolled his eyes.

"But hockey is love." James whispered and gestured at the goal. Kendall rolled his eyes again and tried shooting at the goal a few times. No matter what he did the puck would always go where he wanted it to.

"It's great!" Kendall said and smiled. James nodded.

"I told you so." He said. "Hey, let's go and get some frozen yoghurt." He said and pointed with his thumb to the exit. Kendall nodded and put the hockey stick back. "I'll be back for you, love." James whispered and stroked his hand over the hockey stick. Kendall laughed.

"I think you're a little too in love with that." He said. James grinned and shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go."

The two boys made their way outside and went to get the delicious frozen yoghurt they were talking about and sat down by a table.

"She's pretty." James said and subtly nodded towards a short brunet girl over by the counter. Kendall just glanced at her before going back to staring down at the table and shrugging.

"I guess." I said.

"That red head is kinda hot too." James said. Kendall wasn't paying attention. James notices. "The twins over there would be fun." He said. The blond boy didn't even seem to notice him. James rolled his eyes. "Wow! That guy over there looks so incredibly sexy..." He said and Kendall's head shot up.

"W-What?!" He exclaimed. James chuckled.

"Yeah. I mean... look at that butt." He said and nodded over to a guy by the window. "I'd go there." Kendall blushed and glared at James. "I'm kidding." James said and smiled at him. "You weren't listening to me."

"I was!" Kendall said. James cocked an eyebrow at his blond friend. "Okay, I didn't pay attention... until you started talking about getting into that guy's pants." he said and rolled his eyes. James laughed.

"I bet I could."He said and chuckled. Kendall shook his head.

"Yeah? Well I'm not going to accept that bet. Don't want that big buff man to hurt you." He said. James kept laughing.

"Who said I'd bottom?!" He asked and Kendall burst out laughing.

That's the weird thing about James. He knew how to cheer Kendall up. He knew what to say and do. He just needed his friend alone for a while and he'd cheer him up. No problem. The two boys finished their yoghurts and kept talking about boys while the people around them threw worried glances their way. Especially the guy by the window.

"I thought we were going to talk about girls!" Kendall said and chuckled while holding his stomach. James shrugged.

"Boys. Girls. Hockey sticks. Doesn't matter. Love is love." He said.

"You'd date that hockey stick if it was alive!" Kendall said and shook his head.

"Damn right I would." James said. His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket and checked the number. He pressed ignore and put it away again.

"Who was it?" Kendall asked.

"Luce." James said. "She can wait. I'm having boy talk with my BFF." He said. Kendall chuckled.

"That sounds so gay." He said and smiled.

"Hey, nothing is wrong with being gay. Don't be afraid of the gay." He said. Kendall smiled at him and sighed happily.

"God, I'm so glad you're my friend." He said. "You always cheer me up." He said and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm James Diamond. I can do anything." He said and smiled brightly. "I can score in hockey. I can win any girl's heart. I look good. I can sing. And I can get into that guys pants." He said and nodded towards the guy they had been joking about for the past hours.

"I know you can." Kendall said. "Hey, there's a big hockey game on TV in an hour. We should head home and see it!" He suggested.

"Not before we stop by the sport store again." James said and got up. "I wanna see my love." He said and sighed dreamily, batting his long eyelashes.

"I bet it misses you so much." Kendall said sarcastically, even though he really wanted to go back and check out the cool hockey stick again and got up. "You should buy it flowers on the way." James chuckled and they made their way out of the crowded yoghurt bar, making several people relax and sigh in relief.

They stopped by the sport store again and James got to see his beloved hockey stick. Then they went back to Palm Woods and up to 2J where Mrs. Knight were folding clothes. She smiled at her son that seemed to be in a better mood.

"Hello, boys!" She chirped.

"Hi mom!" Kendall said. "We're gonna watch they hockey game." He announced. The red haired woman smiled and nodded and the blond ran up to the couch and flopped down on it. James chuckled and went over and dropped on on top of him. "Ugh, James you're too fat!" Kendall said and pushed him off.

"I am?" James asked worriedly and placed his hands over his abs and frowned. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Are you stupid? No! I was kidding!" He said and ruffled James' hair. The pretty boy perked up and sat down in the couch. Kendall's phone rang and he picked up while James kept poking him. "Y- James stop!- Yeah, this is Kendall." He said and slapped James' hand away.

"_Um... Hi. Can we talk?"_

* * *

**Did I really just leave you guys with a cliffhanger? Who called?**

**Find out in the next episode- I mean Chapter... _**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys! New chapter! Are you excited?! Of course you are ;))**

**Here. Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

"Y-You..." Kendall mumbled and got up from his seat. "What is it?" he asked. He heard the rocker chick sigh on the other side of the line. He got up and went into his room to get some privacy.

"_Is James there?"_ Lucy asked. _"He won't pick up. I think he's turned his phone off."_

"Yeah?" Kendall said. "Why, do you wanna talk to him?" he asked and sighed.

"_No. I need to talk to you."_

"I don't wanna talk to you." He deadpanned. "I hate you."

"_I know. Honestly... right now, I'm not liking you too much either."_ She said and sounded annoyed. _"But it couldn't matter less..."_ She mumbled. _"Why are you hanging out with James so much?"_

"Because we're friends?" He said.

"_But you're spending a ridiculous amount of time with him."_

"We like spending time together. He's my best friend. Is that wrong?" Kendall snapped. Lucy was quiet for a few seconds and Kendall rolled his eyes. "Cat got your tongue?" He said and smirked.

"_You don't want to get on the wrong foot with me, Kendall..."_ Lucy warned. _"__**Don't**__ get on my nerves. I could make your life hell." _Kendall pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh? Well too late! You already have!" He snapped. Lucy laughed. She laughed!

"_Oh, Kenny... Did you think this is bad? No... this was unintentional."_ She said and chuckled. _"You have no idea what I could really do."_ Kendall gulped, getting a little scared. _"Now. You're going to tell James go out of the apartment and keep doing whatever you were doing and let me have some time with my boyfriend. Okay?"_ She said.

"Why should I?" He asked. "I'm not scared of you."

"_Well, Kendall... It's so easy for me to make your life so much worse. Now. Let's see. You lost Jo, your beloved girl. I can take James away from you easy as pie."_ She said. Kendall gasped.

"N-No! He's my best friend! He'd never abandon me!" He yelled.

"_We'll see about that, Kendall."_ Lucy spat. _"Get him out of the apartment and stay away from him and I'll play nice."_ She said before hanging up. Kendall glared at the phone and threw it on his bed.

"Screw you!" He yelled at the phone and then turned to look at the door.

Was she serious? Could she really take James away from him? _Would_ she really take him away from him? Kendall knew Lucy. She was as stubborn as Katie and just like James... she could do anything. Kendall gulped and went back out to the living room.

James sat happily and watched TV and his mother had resigned to her bedroom. Kendall stood there watching his best friend that was completely oblivious of his presence. What should he do?

"H-Hey... James." Kendall said and the pretty boy tore his eyes off the screen and turned to him.

"Yeah?" He said and smiled. "The game is about to start." He added. Kendall nodded.

"Oh..." He mumbled and looked down. "Um..." James turned around in the couch.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Who was calling?" Kendall looked up at his best friend and hesitated.

"Uh... some weird salesman." He lied. "I don't know how the hell he got through to my number." He said and shrugged. James nodded and turned back to the TV.

"They start to get real desperate, those damn sales men." James muttered. Kendall nodded and stared at the back of his friend's head.

"H-Hey, James. Um... I'm kind of hungry for a snack. C-C-Can you go down and get some?" He asked and frowned. James nodded.

"Sure." He said and got up. Kendall quickly smiled at him, but even he knew the smile wasn't that good. "You sure you're okay?" he asked. The blond nodded and cleared his throat.

"I'm fine." he said. "Just want my sweets." He said and chuckled stiffly. James rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a flash." He said and opened the door.

"Take your time." Kendall mumbled and sat down in the couch and pulled his legs up and leaned his chin on his knees. He looked up at the TV where they started showing the arena where the hockey game would take place. He sighed quietly and pouted. "Now we wait..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Short chapter. I know. Sorry. Hope you like the next chapter though. It's a little longer and a little funny :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**(Also check out my new story Death Knight! )**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! Another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

James didn't come back. He didn't even call or text or anything. You could say that Kendall was surprised. Surprised and disappointed.

"I guess she is more important to you after all..." he mumbled and stared up at the ceiling in his room.

He was lying on his bed where he had been lying for nearly two hours. He had watched the game. Alone. His mother had gone out somewhere. He didn't know where. His mom was gone. Katie was gone. Logan and Carlos was gone. Jo was gone and now James was gone too. He had literally no one left.

He wasn't going to cry. He was not going to cry. He was not-

"Shit." He cursed when a few salty tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and glared at the ceiling. "Damn Lucy." He muttered and rolled over to his side. He stared at James' empty bed and sighed. When was he coming back?

A knock on the door startled Kendall and he quickly wiped his eyes and got up to answer the front door.

"Kendork." Jett said when the blond singer opened the door. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Jett." He said coldly. "What do you want?" He asked and eyed him. The actor wore a blue shirt and his usual tight jeans.

"I need power." He said. Kendall cocked an eyebrow. "My apartment had a blackout thanks to that stupid janitor. I need to charge my laptop and read my script for New Town High." He said. Kendall sighed.

"Come on in." He said and moved out of the way. Normally he would have slammed the door in Jett's face but he was tired of being alone so he let the guy in.

"Thanks, Kendork." Jett said and pranced into the room. He found the nearest socket and plugged the charger for his computer in and sat down. "Do you have any water?" He asked and looked at Kendall.

"Yeah?" He said and nodded towards the fridge.

"Great. Bottled water, citrus if you've got." Jett said and turned back to his computer. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes before going to the fridge and getting Jett a bottle of water. "Why, thank you." Jett said when he put the bottle down next to his computer. "Home alone?" Jett asked before taking a sip out of the water. Kendall shrugged.

"Yup." He mumbled. "Carlos and Logan is in Minnesota. Mom went out. Katie is at a friend's place and James..." He hesitated. "He's out."

"My hair is way better looking than that guy!" Jett exclaimed and glared at his laptop. Completely ignoring Kendall's answer. Kendall looked over the actor's shoulder at the screen.

"I guess." Kendall mumbled. "But he's Dak Zevon." He pointed out.

"I'm still better looking." Jett said persistently. "Oh, look. They have a poll for you too. Sportiest popstar." He said. Kendall looked at the screen again and scowled.

"There's no way that guy's better at hockey than me! I'm Kendall Knight!" he said and glared at the picture of an extremely photogenic guy next to his own picture.

"And I'm Jett Stetson!" Jett said. "Glad we have our names figured out." He said ironically. Kendall couldn't help but smile a little. Just a tiny little bit. "What's so funny?" Jett asked.

"Nothing." Kendall said.

"It's my looks isn't it? My charm is getting to you." The actor said seriously. Kendall chuckled.

"Your charm is not getting to me. You're just funny at the moment." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. Jett shrugged and went back to scrolling through the site. "You hungry?" Kendall blurted out. "We've got frozen pizza." Jett looked up at him again, looking suspicious.

"Are you offering me food?" He asked. Kendall nodded. "Why?"

"I'm lonely and hungry." He said and sighed. Jett chuckled.

"Sure. Cook me dinner." He said and continued scrolling on his computer.

"I'm not your wife." Kendall said and rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. "And it's just frozen pizza." He added.

"Sorry I disappeared." James said when he stepped back into the apartment an hour later. "Lucy found me and she- Jett?" He exclaimed when he saw the actor on the couch. Jett hushed and glared at him. "What the-"

"Shut up!" Jett whispered and pointed to Kendall that was asleep on the couch next to him. James glared at Jett and looked at his best friend.

"What are you doing here?!" James whispered and turned back to the guy that was absolutely not as good looking as him.

"Hanging out?" Jett said.

"How did you get in?" James asked and put his hands on his hips. Jett furrowed his eyebrows and nodded at the sleeping singer next to him.

"Ken let me in." He said like it was obvious. James glared at him.

Ken? _Ken?!_ Ken was James' nick name for Kendall. They were best friends. Kendall hated Jett and Jett hated Kendall.

"Oh really?" He said. "Well. You should really leave." James gritted out. Jett rolled his eyes and got up. The brunet continued to glare at him as he grabbed his computer and went out the door. Then he turned back to his friend on the couch. He gently tapped the blond on the shoulder. He woke up and looked around.

"Where's Jett?" he immediately asked. "Oh, James. You're back!" He said when he saw his best friend.

"Yeah... Sorry... Lucy kind of found me." He said and scratched his neck.

"Oh?" Kendall said and played innocent.

"Yeah..." James mumbled and looked around. There was some empty plates on the table along with two controllers and the new alien video game they got a few weeks ago. "Jett was here?" James asked. Kendall looked around at the mess.

"Oh... yeah. He stopped by." He said and started cleaning up the plates. James nodded. "He's actually kinda cool. When you get to know him. He's not as much of a jerk then. You just gotta stroke him the right way." James frowned.

"Okay. Ew." He said. Kendall blushed.

"God, that's not what I meant." He said and sighed.

"I hope not." James said and wrinkled his nose.

"What I'm trying to say is that he's a cool guy if you get to know him and all." Kendall explained and shrugged. "We're going out tomorrow as well." He added. "And I know what you're thinking. No, we're just going to the studio to look at the new girl group, PopGirlz." he said. James frowned.

"Oh..." He mumbled.

"Yeah. But you can come if you want." Kendall said. "If you're not going somewhere with Lucy..." He added quietly and looked down at the sink.

"Um... It's cool... really. I mean. I bet Lucy won't say no to a date." He said and smiled. "I'll just ask her." Kendall nodded and turned his back at James.

"Cool..." He mumbled and frowned. "Um... I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He walked into the bedroom and closed the door after him. James frowned when the door closed. He felt... replaced.

* * *

**I'm feeling that this is getting out of control... and I'm the writer!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! New chapter with some news at the end. Read it through please? :)**

**Enjoy the chapter before that ;)**

* * *

The following days Kendall spent a worrying amount of time together with Jett and James just couldn't figure out why. Kendall hated Jett. With a passion! He had always done! So why was he hanging out with that annoying guy instead of his best friend?

"Hi, Ken. Can we talk?" James said when he, for once, found Kendall alone in the apartment. Kendall looked at him and shrugged. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good." The blond said and shrugged again and paid the brunet little to no attention.

"Oh..." James mumbled and looked around. "So... are you up to anything today?" He asked. Kendall shook his head. "Wanna go to the ice rink?" He asked. Kendall looked down and frowned a little.

"I-... I don't know..." He mumbled.

"Come on! Please?" James said. Kendall smiled a little.

"Alright." He said and the two boys got ready to go to the rink.

They ended up staying longer than intended and having a great time as usual. But it was on the way back they ran into trouble. Or... well... Kendall ran into trouble. He slumped when he saw the rocker chick glare at him in the lobby and nodded out to the pool. He sighed and slowed down a little.

"H-Hey, James... I'm just gonna... go and check something... You go on ahead and I'll be right up." he said. James nodded happily and stepped into the elevator and went up. Kendall sighed and went out to the pool where Lucy was standing.

"Walk with me." She said and smiled sweetly at him. They walked together and ended up in the park. Lucy stopped and turned to him. "What did I tell you about James?" She asked. "I thought I told you to stop spending so much time together with him."

"Oh, shut up. I haven't spent any time with him lately and this ice rink thing was his idea." Kendall muttered.

"So you're being a good boy, Kenny?" Lucy said and looked amused. Kendall blushed and glared at the ground.

"Shut up." Lucy looked even more amused and tried to catch his eyes. The blond persistently looked away.

"Are you scared?" She asked and chuckled. Kendall blushed and looked away. "You're actually scared of me!" Lucy laughed.

"I am not!" Kendall whined.

"Then why are you so obedient?" She asked. "Why even bother if you're not scared?" She asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"I-..."

"Save it. I don't have time for you. I actually have places to be and people to meet." She said and held up a hand to stop him. "Be an even nicer boy and stay out of my way, okay?" She said and patted Kendall on the cheek.

"He's my best friend!" Kendall said and stomped the ground.

"And he's my boyfriend." Lucy snapped. "And the last time I checked that's more important."

"I-"

"Don't give me that look. We both know it has to end like this." She smiled at him and walked past him. "Goodbye, Kendall." She said.

"I-... I hate you!" Kendall yelled after her. She chuckled and turned to grin at him.

"Compliments will get you nowhere, Kenny."

He glared at her when she left. He didn't care if James loved her. She was evil. He hated her. She was the worst. The blond went up towards 2J and ran into his newly acquired friend on the way.

"Hi, Ken." Jett said when the blond singer passed him by.

"Hi..." Kendall mumbled and walked past him. Jett followed him.

"What's up?" Jett asked and walked next to him. Looking at Kendall with genuinely curious eyes. At times like that Kendall felt that Jett maybe somewhere deep down actually cared for him. In some weird way.

"Oh... Nothing." Kendall muttered. He wasn't sure he really liked Jett's company at the moment. Even though he was actually asking how he was doing and not talking about himself.

"You look blue." Jett said and shrugged. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well... maybe I am." He said and looked at his new friend. Why did he follow him? "Where are you going anyways?" He asked. Jett looked at him and shrugged.

"To see you?" He said. Kendall was surprised. And... a little happy about the fact that someone came to see him and not James or the other guys.

"R-Really?" He asked. "Why?" He looked at Jett and smiled carefully.

"I'm hungry." Jett said and pouted. Kendall stared at him for a while, waiting for him to continue. But he didn't.

"And...? What does that have to do with me?" he asked. Jett shrugged again.

"Make me food?" He asked and looked at Kendall with pleading eyes. Kendall glared at him. Why in the would would he?

"Do I look like your wife? I'm not making you food." He said and shook his head. Jett frowned.

"Why not? I thought that was what friend's did. Make each other food." Kendall sighed and shrugged. Not really in the mood to argue anymore. Not that the conversation he had was an argument.

"I guess..." He mumbled.

"I want chicken." Jett said, like he had already convinced Kendall to cook for him and they were discussing what and what not Kendall should cook for him. The blond singer sighed again and face palmed.

"Ugh.. Fine." He said. "Hey, did you see James by the way?" he asked. Jett nodded and pointed down the corridor.

"He went that way. To meet Lucy." Kendall groaned and went to unlock the door to 2J. "Why?" Jett asked when he followed Kendall into the apartment. The singer blushed and shook his head.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "Do you want your chicken fried or roasted?"

* * *

**Okay. The news.**

**Jo IS coming back. Soon. Pretty soon. Really soon. I know y'all miss her. I do too. And so does Kendall.**

**Also I'm planning to update Death Knight tomorrow so if you haven't read that yet, please do :) I'm really proud of that story and I'd like y'all to read it :)**

**With that said. Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


End file.
